Uchiha Clan Head
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: A different take on the forming of Konoha when people are not aware of Uchiha Madara's greatest secret that should have really been too obvious. Hashirama's an idiot, Toka and Mito are disbelieving, the world is completely unprepared, Izuna is amused and Tobirama is lovestruck.
1. Chapter 1

**Uchiha Clan Head**

 **Summary: A different take on the forming of Konoha when people are not aware of Uchiha Madara's greatest secret that should have really been too obvious. Hashirama's an idiot, Toka and Mito are disbelieving, the world is completely unprepared, Izuna is amused and Tobirama is lovestruck.**

It started a very long time ago, while Madara was still a kid. It had been wartime and Madara had enjoyed escaping from the fighting as much as it was possible. Not that it was often, what with being Clan Heir of the Uchiha and all, not to mention their strongest warrior to date. Madara was indispensable out on the battlefield and for all that the young genius _loved_ fighting - _It is in our blood, my dear_ , mother used to say, her three tomoe spinning in the bloody sea that was the Sharingan - Madara was sick of it. The escape the young heir sought came in the form of a beautiful riverside on the Naka River, forest surrounding the clear waters and rock-covered riverbed, making for quite a scene of pure natural beauty. Madara used to go there every day until tragedy struck for the first time and mother died protecting Madara's youngest brother when Madara was still seven, too young for such a loss. After that, Madara started training almost religiously, never allowing any rest or relaxation so the trips to the river got fewer and fewer until it had been almost a year since the last time Madara had been there.

The death of the second youngest Uchiha Heir brought the eldest back to the river again at the age of ten, allowing for salty droplets that were Madara's tears to taint the perfect waters of the Naka.

When Madara was twelve and the second oldest of Uchiha Tajima's children died, leaving only Madara and Izuna, Madara met a boy on that riverside, deep in the forest. He had an awful dorky haircut that Madara often teased him about and his fashion sense was very wanting but Madara liked him anyway. He had stumbled upon Madara in the middle of an angry stone skipping session Madara had been indulging in to went so the feelings of anger and helplessness might fade away. The boy, Hashirama, had to leave abruptly when a man's body from the Hagoromo Clan floated by them in the river and the Uchiha had returned home as well a n hour or so later. Hashirama had been better at skipping stones and there was no way Madara was going to be outdone, even by a fellow shinobi.

They met again, a few months later. Hashirama was crying silently by the riverside when Madara stumbled upon him and then had to threaten to throw him into the river to get the sulking - _grieving_ \- boy to say why he was in such a bad mood. Learning he had just lost his younger brother immediately earned him Madara's sympathy, since Madara had once been one of five and there were now only two. Madara felt a sort of kinship in him and revealed the dream no one was ever told about, not mother and definitely not Izuna, who couldn't pull away from their father's teachings enough to think beyond avenging their lost brothers and clansmen. In a way, Hashirama became Madara's adopted brother and Madara had _sworn_ that one day, when they were both strong enough, they would end this warring era together. They met up many times after that, both getting stronger and stronger with each meeting. Madara realized that beyond that dorky, clumsy, whiny, goofy exterior, Hashirama was actually a genius to rival Madara, in skill and chakra although the other had slightly (for them, at least) larger reserves. Hashirama might be stronger of the two of them but Madara had speed and flexibility on him in _spades_. With their equal stamina, they could spar or race for hours and you never knew who would win.

They also weaved a perfect dream together on such afternoons. Hashirama spoke of peace for all, starting with a village that will allow kids to grow up to reach the drinking age while Madara saw in that dream a way to keep Izuna safe and happy. That's all any older sibling could want and so Madara was ready to fight for that dream, to train for it and become as strong as one can be.

Only their dream bubble was burst the day they learned their brothers have followed them and told their respective fathers just where their older siblings went every other day ad whom they met up with. Madara would never tell father that he had known, from the very first meeting, that Hashirama was a Senju. Not even Izuna knew that Madara was a damn powerful sensor and that telling whom was from which clan was as easy as breathing. Madara knew that there were stronger sensors out there, somewhere, but still, Madara's level of skill was still pretty darn good. Hashirama must have had his own suspicions about Madara's clan as well but they have never spoken about it and had let that particular secret remain.

Their fathers both made them try to betray each other, but they could _never_ do that. They sent a warning to each other in the form of a message engraved in the skipping stones they exchange every time they met and when they saw the messages, they ran away, only for their fathers to go after the other. Senju Butsuma and his youngest remaining son, Tobirama, had faced Uchiha Tajima and Madara's only remaining brother, about Tobirama's age, Izuna, and a fight had broken out. Had it not been for Madara and Hashirama, their brothers would have died that day because Butsuma and Tajima were unoriginal assholes who targeted kids like cowards.

It was on that day that Madara awakened their clan's doujutsu, the Sharingan, when it sunk in that they simply can't be friends anymore because the adults were idiots and Madara, despite that, would never betray the clan that had given birth to who Uchiha Madara was now. Madara declared to Hashirama that they were no longer friends but enemies and so started their decade long battle against each other before their fathers died. They fought for two more years, reaching the age of twenty five, before Madara was all but forced to sign a peace treaty. And despite Izuna trying to convince the Uchiha Clan head otherwise, Madara still trusted Hashirama, still saw him only as that goofy boy that had been Madara's friend for a single summer. Hashirama was offering not just peace, after all, but healing Izuna, too, from where his own younger brother had struck him down during that last battle.

Madara didn't care what the clan was going to say. They can talk to the Susanoo as far as the clan leader was concerned and Madara had pretty damn large lungs, so there will be no problem in outshouting the stupid, idiotic elders that haven't allowed for peace to be signed earlier. Thankfully, only the elders had put up a bit of resistance on both sides and within a couple of moths, the peace treaty was written,signed and they even began building the village Hashirama and Madara had dreamed of as kids. Everything was going great, even though Izuna was still glaring at Tobirama and all the other Senju and the albino was returning the favor twofold.

Madara was introduced to the third high-ranking Senju, a skilled kunoichi Senju Toka and to Hashirama's wife, Uzumaki Mito and Madara had expected that they could be somewhat friends, if at least only civil to each other, but the two women wanted to have nothing to do with Madara, much to the Uchiha's confusion. Toka eventually warmed up to Izuna and Izuna didn't glare as much at the rest of the Senju, just Tobirama for nearly killing him ha it not bee for Hashirama's expert healing abilities, so that was a plus for peace. Izuna even started courting and flirting with her, much to Madara's amusement. It was understandable that Toka would catch his interest. She was just his type, a strong woman and ninja and she was pretty enough. Madara approved of the choice, although it was still baffling why everyone everyone gave Madara such a wide berth.

It didn't take long to realize that they feared the power Madara held. After all, only Hashirama could match Madara strike for strike, blade for blade, in skill, chakra and battle prowess. But Madara had been part of the village already for a year and the only person who had change their initial attitude towards the Uchiha co-founder was Tobirama, much to everyone's surprise. Then again, with how often they worked to stop Hashirama from gambling them out of house and village, it was expected that they became somewhat friends. And they had started going out on missions together, as the two strongest fighters beside Hashirama in the village, when two such powerhouses were needed.

Madara's cheeks heated up as it occurred to the raven that Senju Tobirama was quite attractive. The Senju were not body shy and one one of their missions together, Tobirama had up and stripped right in front of Madara before going into the nearby river to wash off the blood and dirt from a battle against a battalion of some bandits. Madara's jaw had dropped but could not look away, enjoying the sight. The Uchiha could have sworn Tobirama had turned his head around just the slightest bit to wink at the raven. Ever since, Madara wasn't sure what to think of the younger Senju brother. Was he as attracted to Madara as Madara was to him? Did he want a relationship? Or did he desire just a quick tumble in the sheets?

Still, as time went on and Konoha's villagers' opinion of Madara didn't change - Izuna was swearing he will burn down the house of anyone who so much as dares say something unflattering about his older sibling in his presence - and Tobirama's antics became a bit more flirtatious than Madara was ready for, the mission that came was almost a relief.

00000

''Are you sure you wish to do this mission, Madara-sama?'' A fat bold man with a caterpillar for a mustache asked the long haired shinobi dressed in a beautiful red kimono with cranes sewn pain-stinkingly precisely onto it, along with sakura petals and a hibiscus on the left breast side and on the bottom of the right edge. ''From what I understand, not only are you now Clan Head but also a co-fonder of that Konhagakure place. Isn't this beneath you now?''

''I will not allow any of my clan's women to go through honeypot missions where they are either to kill, torture, seduce or sleep with the pigs that come to public houses like this.'' Madara said, tying the wild hair that brought such fame and envy into a high ponytail that left a milky white neck exposed teasingly. ''You know this will forever be my response and yet you ask each and every time.''

''Call it being a bit too fond of you, Madara-sama. You know I never wish ill upon you. I just hope you never get shamed or hurt on these missions.'' The man, one Yamasaki Toruno, said, worriedly fingering his mustache, a habit he had had long before Madara had ever met him the first time around, and that had been when Madara was just six. Clan Head and Heir Madara might have been throughout the shinobi life an Uchiha leads, but no mission had ever been considered 'beneath' the raven. Madara had insisted on taking up any and all honeypot missions ever since one member of the clan had returned in a body bag, dead, raped, beaten and then used as a pleasure toy even in death. As the strongest fighter the Uchiha have had since pretty much ever, Madara had demanded that these missions be assigned only to Madara and no one else. Tajima had, of course, protested, but Madara was as bullheaded as a donkey and eventually he gave in. Not one honeypot mission went awry since.

Madar wasn't about to break the streak just because of a village being formed. The Clan will always come first to an Uchiha, because all Uchiha are _family_. And family _always_ comes first.

''I will be fine, Yamasaki-san.'' Yamasaki was probably the only man who cared what happened to his employees or the ninja his clients hired for such missions and it is why Madara held such high regard for him. He looked sleazy but he was actually a very kind and good man. ''Now, tell me what my client wants.''

''He has asked for someone to seduce and kill one of his enemies whose identity he had not given me. He said he will lead this man to the room signed to whichever shinobi is sent to fulfill the mission and he said that the kill should be as messy as possible.''

''Ah, a personal vendetta, then.'' Madara nodded, fixing the kimono one last time and taking one last look in the mirror. Damn, that looked _fine_. As expected. Yamasaki always saved the most beautiful kimono's for Madara and always gave them as a gift later on when the mission is over if Madara wanted it. Not at all bothered by the blood that occasionally stained the beautiful clothing, Madara usually took the kimonos home.

''Yes, I thought so as well.'' Yamasaki said, walking up behind the shinobi to straighten out a wrinkle that had formed on the back of the kimono. ''He also said that it was imperative that the shinobi doing the mission sleep with the target, as a last insult I think. I will not make you do it, Madara-sama. That _is_ beneath you.''

Madara snorted. As if that would happen. Madara had kept away from sex despite going to countless honeypot missions either by being overly efficient in just flirting or, if bodily pleasure was a necessity, a handjob usually was enough. It is an Uchiha thing to remain a virgin until you find the one with whom you'd like to spend the rest of your days with. Uchiha ever did anything out of love or was definitely done out of love, just like marriage. Madara would not allow someone to defile the great Uchiha Madara in a ratty whore house, no matter how fancy it looked.

''Worry not. A genjutsu will be enough to fool the client when I am finished and he comes to inspect the body.''

''Very well, Madara-sama.'' Yamasaki conceded and opened the door of the private changing room he had all but gifted Madara for these missions. ''Let me lead you to your target.'' Madara nodded and followed the chubby man to a closed room, mentally preparing to act like the whores that usually worked in these places. One would think that someone like Madara - an Uchiha is all about pride and the Clan's honor, after all, and none so much as the Main Family - would be disgusted with such missions and these women, but Madara doesn't care. It is a fact that half of the women here are here because someone at one point knocked them up and they had no other way to make money to feed their children, or were widows or the fathers had simply left. Madara had even made a few friends here. A lot of women here had the Uchiha's protection. People knew better than to make trouble here. ''Here it is. Good luck and please do be careful, Madara-sama.''

''I will be fine, Yamasaki-san.'' The shinobi said, before taking a deep breath and entering the room as coyly as possible. ''Client-sama, please let me _service_ you for tonight.'' Madara said with a low delicate bow and when black eyes fluttered up to look flirtatiously at the man seated on the other side of the room, Madara nearly froze in place. As red eyes met black, all the shocked ninja could think was:

 _What the hell was_ Senju Tobirama _doing in a_ whore house _!?_

00000

Tobirama couldn't help but stare. You have to excuse him, since before him stood none other than the prideful and powerful _Uchiha Madara_ , dressed as one of the prettiest hostesses Tobirama had ever laid his eyes on and he just couldn't look away. No man should ever be able to look that good in women's clothing.

Except Madara must have been using a Henge, because the person before him was so clearly a _woman_! The kimono accented all of the delicious curves in the other's body and the cleavage size was definitely a giveaway. And since Tobirama knew Madara was a man, he as such decided that the other was using a pretty damn good Henge if he was able to make such a convincing image. If he had not been a sensor - and Madara hadn't had such a distinctly unique chakra signature, what with all but being a living furnace - Tobirama would have assumed that the distant cousin who had taken him here was aware of his crush on Madara and though it to be a distasteful phase and assumed that a night with someone of similar looks would help him get over it. But if that were the case, then why was Madara himself here?

Tobirama had never been one to deny that he didn't really care about gender where his partners were concerned. He had always appreciated a strong personality, a protective family-oriented individual, a powerful shinobi and a smart person. As long as the person is halfway decent in looks as well, Tobirama would be very happy. Most of the traits he was looking for he found in Madara since the formation of Konoha and not to mention that the man was _gorgeous_. It's why Tobirama had started flirting after he made sure the other won't outright kill him for such behavior. Perhaps stripping in front of the man had been a bit too much and too forward, but Tobirama was never one to do things halfheartedly. And from the way Madara couldn't look away from him, he assumed the other was a the very least a bit interested. He had kind of been hoping to hunt the man down and ask him out on a date tonight, but his stupid cousin had just snatched him away and dragged him here. Although, he probably wouldn't have been able to take Madara out tonight, anyway, since he was pretty sure the Uchiha had said something about needing to tend to an old Clan client tonight as well.

So why was Madara here, now?

 _'Wait, is this a honeypot mission?'_ Why would _Uchiha Madara_ be on a honeypot mission? And in this public house, famous for it's beautiful _women_ , at that? _'Maybe he was lead to a wrong room?'_ Either way, Tobirama sure as hell wasn't going to chase the other away. Whoever had been intended to receive the attention of this Uchiha was probably unworthy of it. He smirked and raised a beckoning finger at the Uchiha, signaling the older to come over. Oh, he was going to _enjoy_ this. Whatever Madara had been sent here for, Tobirama was going to keep him for himself for as long as he could.

00000

Madara had been in the middle of a panicked inside rant when Tobirama had smirked in an awfully sexy was if you asked Madara and crooked a beckoning finger at the Uchiha. Something in his expression was so smug that it set Madara off in a way that it probably shouldn't and the raven fought down a scowl. Instead, the idea of messing with the usually impeccably poised man had the Uchiha returning the smug smirk with a hybrid of a smug and coy smirk of Madara's own.

Before the albino could react, Madara glided effortlessly and so gracefully across the room - a feat only a trained shinobi can achieve with such grace if they were not a professional miko - and sat down in the Senju's lap, hooking long, pale arms around strong shoulders and an even paler neck. It was quite a treat to witness the shocked expression the briefly crossed the pale haired male's face.

''Client-sama has summoned me?'' Making sure the voice used was as sweet and as seductive as one could manage, Madara fluttered the long eyelashes Uchiha were famous for at the startled Senju, enjoying the effect. The bastard thought he could flirt with the Clan Head of the Uchiha? Well, Madara would show him. It was time to drive this particular Senju crazy. And Madara was personally invested in this. Oh, _this_ was going to be _fun_. ''How does _my_ Client-sama want to be _serviced_?'' The shiver that traveled through the strong body beneath Madara was a little more than gratifying. It usually took so much to get a reaction out of this man. Madara was proud to say to have managed it. Rare few did.

However, much to Madara's disappointment, Tobirama recovered and had the gall to bring his hands down, grabbing the Uchiha's ass! If this had been the first time Madara was doing something like this, Tobirama might have been dead already.

 _'Wait, isn't that why I am here in the first place? Someone wanted him_ dead _!'_ Who would _dare_ order the death of one of such prominent figures of Konohagakure so close to home? And such a humiliating way, too? Not that Madara was going to go through with it. Tobirama was Hashirama's younger brother and that dork was Madara's best friend. He would be devastated and Madara didn't want to be the cause of that, especially as it might just hurl them back into war. And Madara was so sick of war. After almost losing Izuna in that last fight ... Madara wasn't sure another war would be survivable. Not for Madara.

Tobirama's nose burrowing into the crook of Madara's neck snapped the raven haired beauty back to the matter at hand. "I am sure I can think of _something_ someone as beautiful as you can do for me." Madara couldn't hold back a shiver of pleasure as the warm breath ghosted over the skin. That was a lot more pleasurable than one would have expected. Madara's whole body was developing goosebumps and a pleasant heat was igniting in the raven's lower belly. And then Tobirama's words registered and Madara had only a second to wonder if it was possible for Tobirama not have have recognized who Madara was before soft lips assaulted sensitive skin and all thoughts flew right out of the Uchiha's head. Obviously liking Madara's reaction, Tobirama started working on making as big of a love bite as he could manage and a startled moan escaped the shinobi on a mission. Madara tried muffling whatever sounds that wanted to escape by bitting red lips but the Senju wasn't going to allow that. "You have such a beautiful voice. Don't hold back."

Unsure of why, Madara didn't even bother to stop the moan that surfaced when Tobirama mashed their lips together. Letting Tobirama's tongue in wasn't something Madara had expected doing but it wasn't something to complain about, either. To say Tobirama wasn't good at this would have been the greatest lie Madara could have ever said so it wasn't even thought. Instead, Madara dived right into the pleasurable experience, deciding to just fuck it and let this go as far as it would. It wasn't as though Tobirama wasn't just Madara's _type_ , either. In fact, Madara rather liked him and for an Uchiha ... Well, that might as well be love because of how strong their emotions were. It was a testimony of just how much Madara _liked_ Tobirama that the way the other was touching the older was allowed.

Feeling the need to reciprocate, Madara reached down between their bodies and gripped Tobirama through his clothing. It was so convenient that he was in his normal dark clothes that he usually wore under his armor because Madara had no problem reaching into his pants right then and there. It was a cause of pride to find Tobirama was already hard after only just a little bit of kissing and touching. Madara had had to 'pleasure clients' in the past but none had reacted quite like this. It being Tobirama only made it far more delicious.

"Same could be said of Client-sama." Madara whispered in the Senju's ear, squeezing the length in hand and getting a garbled moan in return. A smirk slid its way onto the kimono wearing shinobi's face and said shinobi pressed closer to the younger man. "No holding back."

It was like something snapped in Tobirama and before Madara could react, suddenly the world was spinning and the ceiling was above the Uchiha with Tobirama leaning over one of Konoha's founders. Red eyes were blown wide with lust and Madara gulped, anticipation and desire clogging reason.

"You should be careful what you ask for, _Ma-da-ra_ ," was the last thing the Uchiha heard before pleasure drowned out everything else as clever hands unfastened the obi around a thin and trim waist, pushing aside the folds of the beautiful kimono and revealing moon pale skin for the viewing pleasure of only the albino genius. Curious fingers mapped every inch of skin revealed to them, starting with the flat stomach and traveling upwards, the touch feeling scorching hot on Madara's skin, trails of fire followed by goosebumps of pleasure. When those seeking hands reached Madara's chest, the Uchiha gasped as nipples were massaged and teased to full hardness and a litany of moans broke out from red lips, lead by a breathy " _Tobirama_ ".

00000

Tobirama had to give it to Madara. This was the best Henge he had ever seen. It even lasted a lot longer than Tobirama would have expected it to. He had glided his fingers over every portion of displayed skin on Madara's currently feminine chest, squeezing, pinching, sucking, licking, kissing and massaging the soft, impressively sized lobes and yet the Henge never let up. What's more, Madara was moaning in genuine pleasure, Tobirama could tell from the chakra signature that was right beneath him, which meant that Madara had managed a deeply anatomical Henge that connected nerves to the receptors that shouldn't even be there. A very small part - the scientist and inventor part, the scholar in him - wanted to forget all of this and ask Madara how he had managed such a feat but he was enjoying himself far too much to stop now. He could ask all of his questions later. He had Madara underneath him _now_ and this might never happen again, so he wasn't about to screw himself over and waste this only chance. He was as much an opportunist as he was a researcher.

Besides, he could always use the excuse that it was an experiment if Madara gets angry at him. He could always say that he just wanted to see how much the Henge could take before it was dispelled. And if Madara gave up the act enough to react to his own name and call Tobirama by his and _still_ stayed in the Henge, it might be a kink of his. Who was Tobirama to deny him, when he didn't really care about gender in the first place? He just cared about the _person_ , not the body and he really liked Madara.

Although, he was definitely ready to admit that Madara looked great as a woman, too. The lines of his face were already a bit softer and more delicate than a man's features, his hair was silkier than even Mito's, who actively used different treatments to make it as beautiful as it was and Madara was of a slighter build than most men, even among the Uchiha. It was hard to tell with all that armor that the Uchiha Clan Head almost never took off. Tobirama had seen him out of it only twice, and once he had still been looking at the man with suspicion to take in the beauty of his features and the other time had been from a distance so he couldn't really take in the details. Still, Madara had probably not had any problems in making his body this hot. Long, shapely legs, strong and slightly muscled arms, delicate abs on a flat stomach and beautiful curves most kunoichi would probably envy him for. He wore only a little bit of make-up, mostly just the lipstick and a little eyeshadow to accent his eyes and soft lips and with his hair up in a ponytail, he made a very pretty picture. One Tobirama enjoyed framing with his body as he took off the kimono and the obi and everything underneath it. He didn't even blink at the kunai hidden on each thigh, perfectly aware that a shinobi was always ready to defend themselves. Just as expected of someone just as paranoid as Tobirama himself was. It only made Madara all that more alluring to him.

And he had to command Madara for the detail of the Henge and his concentration in maintaining it. The vagina he was teasing was as wet as any woman's would be when aroused and teased as much as Tobirama was teasing it now and he knew rare few who would be able to focus with such constant stimulation. But, then again, Madara wasn't one of the best shinobi ever for nothing. Tobirama couldn't help but wonder judt how much he could get away with or what would drive Madara crazy enough to break the Henge, so he lowered his head and took a curious lick at the lips. The action caused Madara to arch right off of the bed, a strangled cry escaping slowly bruising lips from their kisses. Deciding he liked that reaction, Tobirama did it again. And again. And again. Not a minute later, he had to hold Madara's legs apart as he ate out of the wet pussy, the Uchiha frantically moaning and trashing around as he overstimulated the female sex before him. Tobirama would freely admit to enjoying it, perhaps a bit too much, but with Madara making such beautiful noises ...

When he accidentally brought his new lover over the edge with just his tongue and Madara screamed out his name, the younger Senju felt something snap. As Madara fought for breathe and to calm down after such an orgasm, Tobirama quickly took off his own clothes, never letting his eyes stray long from the beauty before him. Pale cheeks flushed with pleasure, lips wet and red from licking and kissing, eyes half lidded in lust, hair even wilder than usual and panting, Madara presented the definition of any man's wet dream with the heaving well developed chest glistening with sweat and that come hither look in black eyes. Tobirama, already in love and completely gone for this Uchiha, fell even further and he would gladly spend the rest of his life worshiping Madara just like this.

"Don't stop," the raven said, long powerful legs spreading a little in invitation and Tobirama nearly choked on his own tongue. He scrambled to get in position at Madara's entrance, forgetting all about his curiously from earlier and instead focusing on the amazing creature before him. He covered almost the entirety of Madara's body with his own as he settled where he should and despite how eager he was, he hesitated. Sensing his dilemma, Madara wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled Tobirama closer, down for a hot kiss that left him breathless. It served its purpose, encouraging him to take things one step further and he kissed the older while he entered as gently as he could. The heat that greeted him nearly had him cuming right then and there but he resisted, using his iron clad self control and trying to calm down a little. He hadn't come this far just to cum at the very beginning of when things were getting good. "Move." It was a command and one Tobirama gladly obliged.

The first few thrusts were slow and awkward, neither of them having exactly done this often before. Tobirama figured Madara had simply never been on the bottom, when the Uchiha had in fact never done this before at all. The Senju would realize this, and something else, only after the act was done. Right now, he was overwhelmed with the tightness and the heat and the way Madara was squeezing his hips with his legs and scratching down his back in pleasure. Figuring he was going to pay for all of this later, anyway, Tobirama clamped his teeth and lips in the juncture of Madara's shoulder and neck and started sucking as he snapped his hips, faster, harder, going deeper and enjoying the loud moans and the occasional scream or whimper his thrusts earned him. Madara's hips arched and snapped back to meet his, thrust for thrust, the Uchiha also clamping teeth to Tobirama's own shoulder to try and quiet down a little. Not liking his symphony being quieted, Tobirama brought one hand down from where he had been holding Madara's hips in a bruising grip to massage the clit, making the older one curse colorfully as the pleasure became so deliciously unbearable.

"So close." Madara panted, giving up on staying quiet and letting his moans continue coming out in waves and torrents. "So close ... Can't last."

"Me too." Tobirama grunted his answer, never ceasing the movement of his hips as he brought them both closer and closer to the edge. White was starting to creep into his vision and his gut was tight with his impending orgasm. When he knew he couldn't last a second longer, he shifted his head so he could take Madara's mouth with his own and hid his moan like that as his body locked up as he came. As if that had been a trigger for Madara as well, Tobirama felt the other clamp down on him, milking him until he was totally spent.

Some distant part of Tobirama's brain wondered, for a second, why the Henge had managed to stay in place through all of that before his arms collapsed under him and he fell face first into a pair of boobs.

00000

Madara was still panting from the intense high the orgasm had brought when Tobirama finally lifted his head off of the Uchiha's pale chest, many minutes later. The Senju was also still out of breathe, just as flushed as Madara felt, his already spiky hair even messier than usual and it looked good on him. The type of good Madara guessed others meant when they said some had that 'just fucked' look going for them. Seeing what had just happened a few minutes ago, Madara deemed it a good and very accurate description. And the hickeys Madara left on him definitely suited him. Kind of made the Uchiha mourn the fact that they hadn't been placed in a more visible place, so everyone who saw them would know that Tobirama was the property of Uchiha Madara.

Tobirama was studying her in a way Madara had never been looked at before and it aroused the Uchiha's curiosity, so a black eyebrow arched in a silent question, demanding answers. In testimony to how well they have gotten to know each other, Tobirama understood the gesture and tilted his head to one side, those red eyes never leaving Madara.

"Why are you still in Henge?"

That ... was not what Madara had expected. Not at all. _Why are you in a whore house?_ Yes. _Were you sent to kill me?_ Yes. _You can actually be womanly?_ Yes. _Can we do this again?_ Yes. _Can we forget this ever happened?_ Yes. _Why are you in a Henge?_ Certainly _not_. And what did he mean by Henge? Didn't he know that a Henge could never stand the type of contact and activities that they have just indulged in? Shouldn't he be a genius or something? So why was he asking such a stupid - and strange - question? Why would he even _think_ Madara was in a Henge?

Madara couldn't help but let her confusion show through as she furrowed her brows. "What Henge?" She asked carefully, half expecting him to tell her he had been joking in order to prevent an awkward atmosphere from developing. Only Tobirama didn't _joke_. _Ever_.

"Come on. You can drop the act now, Madara, and the jutsu. It's impressive, I must say, but I prefer honesty to an act any day." The albino said even as he leaned down to kiss the Uchiha's forehead. "It doesn't really matter to me whether you're a male or a female. And I promise not to tell anyone that you take honeypot missions transformed into a woman, just drop the Henge."

"What?" The Uchiha Clan Head demanded, pushing the asshole off of her person and wincing when he slipped out of her womanhood in the process none too gracefully. She ignored it and glared at the Senju, who was looking in confusion down to his own equipment. Madara looked as well and saw some blood staining the spent member red from where Tobirama had taken her virginity. "What do you mean by 'drop the Henge', Senju?" Madara demanded, glaring at the man with her arms crossed over her impressive chest.

"You're a _woman_ ," came the faint reply as dawning realization spread across the Senju's entire face, red eyes going wide and jaw falling slack. Madara's scowl darkened.

"Of _course_ I am, jackass!" Uchiha Madara current matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, eldest child of Uchiha Tajima and his only daughter, hissed at one baffled Senju. "What did you _think_ I was?!"

"S-since when?" Came the even stupider question and Madara felt her eye twitching, a sudden need rising in her to just smack the man to death with one of the nearby pillows. She actually started debating going through with her original mission out of spite or just the need to protect the world from this idiocy.

"Since I was _born_." The _duh_ was unsaid but heavily implied. It seemed to fly right over the younger's head, anyway, and Madara was readying to reach for one of the kunai she had brought along when a knock came from the door and the worried voice of Yamasaki-san called out to her. He must have started worrying when she didn't come out for so long. "Please wait a second, Yamasaki-san." She called, grabbing the first thing that could cover her body enough to preserve her modesty. A ninja she might be but she was still a woman who had her pride and dignity and she wouldn't allow anyone else but her lover see her in such a state. The cloth that she grabbed just so happened to be Tobirama's shirt and it only covered her down to just below her butt but it would do. "You may come in."

The bald man stuck his head in and walked in with what must have been her client right behind him, a man almost as tall as Tobirama was with sun kissed skin, flat dark brown hair and dark, dark brown almost black eyes. Madara felt her anger rising when she recognized him as one of the lesser Senju clan members and a distant cousin to the Senju brothers, not even bothering to hide her rage as she let the skeleton of her Susanoo form. The man gaped at seeing not only Tobirama alive but Uchiha Madara standing protectively in front of him with long, milky white legs on display. He let out a terrified scream when a chakra apparition hand snatched him up off the ground in a tight grip.

His scream finally snapped Tobirama out of his stupor and he made to save his cousin when Madara roared.

"So it was _you_ who dared order the execution of our Hokage's younger brother a mere few miles out of the village?! I should kill you right now!"

"What?" Was all Tobirama could say, rising to his feet, uncaring that he was as naked as the day he was born. Yamasaki-san squeaked and looked away, not wanting a shinobi to get angry with him for accidentally checking them out.

"It is why Madara-sama is here. You were supposed to be her target. I am sorry if I have somehow made problems for you by allowing the mission to take place here." The owner of the public house said but Madara was ignoring both him and Tobirama, instead focused on the traitor, who was shaking as her red eyes never left him.

"I will let the _Hokage_ deal with _you_."

00000

"What do you _mean_ you're a _girl_!?" Hashirama squeaked when he found out, staring at his oldest friend in astonishment, along with Toka and Mito and everyone else who had been there for the trail of the traitor later that night. Tobirama had went and summoned the emergency meeting while Madara had went home to change into her traditional Uchiha garbs but not having the time to put on the red armor she rarely left her compound without. Without the bulky plates of her war armor, the delicious curves of the Uchiha Clan Head were in perfect view and only a blind man would ever mistake her for a man like this. With her hair still pulled out of the way in the ponytail from earlier, it also revealed that her face was indeed much too feminine for it to belong to a man. And so everyone in the village bar Izuna, Hikaku and any other Uchiha were staring at their co-founder in varying states of shock and appreciation as they took in just how hot the newly revealed woman actually way. "Since _when_!?"

Izuna looked at the so called God of Shinobi as though he were nothing more than a blubbering, blind idiot. Which didn't say much, as that's actually the younger Uchiha's opinion of the man anyway. Still ... "Maybe since An'ki was _born_."

"B-b-but!" The man protested, looking between the siblings, not being able to believe his eyes every time they fell on the newly revealed lovely figure of his best friend. His face took on an interesting shade of red whenever his eyes begged to roam down to the impressive chest on display now that the flat plates of armor no longer hid it from sight. "We've been friends for _years_! Why did you never tell me before!?"

"I thought it was obvious." The scowling Uchiha replied in a glower. She was quite insulted, as she had inherited her mother's looks - and personality, yee gods; she was just as pretty and just as scary as her mother had been before her and the clan was _terrified_ of her mother. Add to that that Madara was stronger than her mother ... - and her mother had been considered one of the most beautiful women in their clan, which _said_ something, as Uchiha were strangely good looking as a whole. Many envied both mother and daughter for their good looks and her father also often got jealous looks, for having such a beautiful wife and daughter. To not be recognized as a woman ... Madara felt like splitting Hashirama's skull open. He'd deserve it, too. And if she didn't do it, her brother or cousin just might.

"And what were you doing in that ... public house?" A Hyuuga who was staring a bit too intently at her asked in a thick voice and she wasn't sure if it was because of his own dirty thoughts as he imagined this and that or if it was because he was using his Byakugan to see under her clothing. For his own good, it better be just because he was roused from sleep in the middle of the night for this damned meeting regarding the traitor.

"Madara-sama has taken it upon herself to go to any and all honeypot missions that might come our female clan member's way, after a tragedy from many years ago." Uchiha Hikaku replied in place of his Clan Head, a glower in his voice as he saw everyone leering at his older cousin. He was usually the calmest of the three highest ranking Uchiha but even he looked ready to execute a massacre at the moment. "In the interest of keeping our kunoichi safe, honored and dignified for their chosen spouses one day, Madara-sama has been going to these missions for many years, never failing even one. No one in the Uchiha Clan is allowed to take a honeypot mission but Madara-sama."

"Are you sure that isn't because she likes a bit more dick than a normal woman?" An Inuzuka crudely joked with a lecherous grin and then found himself flying through the many walls of the Hokage tower and out into the streets of the village after being punched by a dark blue Susanoo fist. Everyone turned around to look in fright at the pissed looking Uchiha kunouchi as she smiled sweetly - _dangerously_ \- at them.

"Just a reminder that just because I don't have a dick like you all thought doesn't mean I am no longer Uchiha Madara, nor that I am any weaker as a woman." Quite a few people in the room gulped and the Hyuuga who had been staring at her deactivated his Byakugan, rather liking his balls were they were, thank you. "I suggest you remember that well."

Hashirama thought Tobirama looked a bit too interested. For _anyone's_ good.

This was going to take some getting used to.

The news traveled fast. The traitor was dealt with that very night but by morning everyone had heard about the fact that _Uchiha Madara_ was not only a _woman_ but a damned hot and beautiful one at that. Now, as Madara walked down the streets of Konoha, people stopped and turned to stare at the Uchiha, trying to see beyond the gruff exterior ... or more precisely, beyond the red war armor. The rumors of Madara being damn _hot_ had people staring and far more reckless in interacting with the raven haired founder. Izuna and Hikaku and, like, the _whole_ Uchiha Clan were coming closer and closer to committing murder if it would mean protecting their Clan Head's virtue. The whole thing only managed to piss off Madara more and more each day.

What's even worse is that Mito was now looking at Madara the same way Izuna and Tobirama used to look at each other across the battlefield. Madara didn't understand why the Uzumaki saw her as a rival, a _threat_ , but Madara wasn't going to instigate any confrontations with her just because her ego was somehow slighted or something. From the way Mito always materialized whenever Madara and Hashirama were around each other, perhaps she ft threatened that her husband was going to leave her for his best friend, who had turned out to be a girl. After all, Hashirama had never displayed as much affection with anyone else as he did with his friend and Mito wasn't the only one who feared such feelings, along with Madara's beauty, might change into a different kind of love. Joke's on them, since Madara knew her guff ball of a friend _adored_ Mito. The redhead had nothing to worry about.

Besides, Madara liked _another_ Senju, one she _didn't_ see as a brother.

And speaking of that Senju, he was acting ... strange, when he was around Madara now. Even more strange was the fact that such times were fewer and fewer and they were almost never alone. And it wasn't because Izuna was trying to scare away any possible suitors for his sister's hand. Tobirama seemed to be actively avoiding her and, if it could not be avoided, he always had someone with him. If that, too, was impossible, then he made himself scarce as soon as propriety or duty allowed him to. Madara was starting to suspect that Tobirama was ashamed of what happened between them but she had never known the albino to run away from the consequences of his actions before. Perhaps he was just too awkward after finding out Madara was actually a woman and he preferred men? But why would he take things as far as he did if he didn't like women at all? And he had _known_ it was Madara, of that the Uchiha was sure since he had called her by name, so it's not the realization of whom he slept with that's making him act like this. Madara wasn't sure but she didn't have the time to ponder any of that.

She had other things to worry about.

Such as her current situation.

Not two weeks after she realized no one had known she was a woman, Madara's sensory skills picked up something strange within her chakra system. Her chakra coils had shifted and a few chakra pathways have rearranged themselves, channeling almost insignificant, unnoticeable portions of her chakra into something else. Having recently returned from a mission, she had assumed the chakra was being directed to some wound she hadn't noticed and had just shrugged it off. By the end of the third week, though, her sensory skills picked up another change that had sent her into a near panic attack. She had felt another source of chakra inside her body, so similar to her own that only a powerful sensor would be able to pick it up as not really hers. Not wanting anyone else to find out before she confirmed her rousing suspicions for herself, Madara had entered the library in Konoha at night, found a few books and scrolls on the topic that interested her and read through the night. By morning, she was both excited and worried sick. Now that she knew what was going on, she didn't know what to do or even think. She knew how it happened - how could she not? It was the only time she ever did something like that in her whole life! - but she wasn't sure how anyone would react.

Izuna would be out for blood all the while supporting her through it.

Hikaku would never leave her side.

Her clan would be as supportive as her brother, but also as blood thirsty if the one responsible does not do right by her. Uchiha were truly creatures of love and pride and they will not rest until both were addressed.

Hashirama would probably cry, the sap.

Mito and Toka and most of the Senju would be skeptical an no doubt accuse her of things that will have her clan retaliating and sending them right back into war.

The village might agree and side with the Senju to defend their honor, leaving the Uchiha with impossible odds to fight.

And Tobirama ...

Madara didn't want to think about how Tobirama would react. She would rather never find out, either, especially after the way he had been acting around her. She did not need him acting like the rest of the village might. If _he_ were to act like that ... Well, Madara might just lead the Uchiha in their newfound war. Again, _Uchiha_ : love and pride and all that. And it was actually a bit scary to contemplate, just how much his reaction might affect her. Most of her life, the only opinions that have ever mattered were from her closest family and that only left Izuna and her cousin Hikaku now. Finding that she cared so much for the opinions of Hahsirama (as her best friend and adopted brother through their dreams) and Tobirama, _especially_ Tobirama, was unsettling. She knew it will take some getting used to and some space and time might be a good start.

No one knew, for now. She had to keep it that way and it will be only a matter of time before this becomes visible to the Hyuuga's Byakugan and her clan's Sharingan. She had until the end of the month. With how prone to using their Kekkei Genkai both clans were - her clansmen to intimidate anyone who stared lecherously at their Clan Head and the Hyuuga to stare at said Clan Head - it was bound to happen too soon for Madara's liking. Not to mention that other obvious first symptoms will come and those she will not be able to hide. Not even she could stop herself from vomiting, despite being the great Uchiha Madara.

So she began making preparations, starting off with leaving one of her specially trained falcons with Yamasaki-san and telling him that all honeypot missions are to be sent by that falcon alone. He is only to notify the clan _after_ Madara has finished the mission and their half of the payment goes directly to Izuna's or Hikaku's hands while Madara's can be delivered either with her falcon or after she finished the mission and be handed to her in person while she was still in his establishment. She followed that up with checking all of the clan's infrastructure and leaving one more falcon for Izuna to find so he can send her all of her clan matters wherever she settles. These falcons were trained to always find her chakra signature, even if she is keeping hidden and they will never allow themselves to be followed, so Madara knows that her location will remain secret. It's the same communication method developed so she can go on longer missions while still taking care of her clan and brother. It's a way for her to get the clan matters dealt with, sign and approve or disapprove documents, trade treaties, missions and whatever comes the clan's way. She left a note with Izuna to also send her the village matters she would usually have to deal with, too, as co-founder. Izuna will throw a fit about it, no doubt, especially since not even he will know why Madara was leaving, but he will never disobey his beloved older sister. He will no doubt send her personal letters - most of which will probably pester her about why she left - along with the paperwork and possibly some treats Madara will miss that were only made in Konoha. By the Sage, she missed her little brother already.

Besides the official matters regarding her clan and the village, Madara had another thing to sort out. Namely one Uchiha Kagami, her very first apprentice and practically adopted son. His parents had died when he was but a month old during the wars and his grandmother had taken care of him for two years before she passed away from an old wound that had never healed quite right. Someone had taken up the duty to look after him for another few months but after they ended up dying, too, no one wanted to do anything with the crying three year old. Madara, in her early twenties, had taken one look at him, so miserable and alone, and had picked him up right from where everyone was pointing and looking and whispering about him being a bad omen, and had adopted him as her own, telling him she would teach him how to fight and how to use his Sharingan when he awakened it. And at eight, he did and Madara had taught him most of the things he needed to know about their Kekkei Genkai, but he still had to learn many other things any shinobi should know. And she absolutely refused to take him with her, since he had a bright future in Konoha.

So, if he can't have his Shishou, Madara will make sure to find him a Sensei. She figured Tobirama owed her anyway, so she signed Kagami up for his genin team that seemed to be growing in numbers by the day. He will at least make some friends that way as well. Madara was rather pleased with her decision.

There were other little things Madara had to take care of in the one week she had remaining before her condition became obvious for anyone with special eyes to see or - Kami forbid - a sensor to feel and she finished them up quickly. Most of the time, she spent with her brother, cousin and apprentice and the occasional lunch with Hashirama, acting as she would normally while secretly finishing her preparations. Three scrolls were all that needed to be placed in her pouch by the time she was finished, one containing food, one most of the things she would need and her weaponry while the last one contained only her gunbai, her scythe and her katana.

One morning, like she had picked up the habit to, Uchiha Madara walked out of the gates of Konohagakure for her morning stroll, nodding in greeting to the guards on duty and she never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha Clan Head**

 **Summary: A different take on the forming of Konoha when people are not aware of Uchiha Madara's greatest secret that should have really been too obvious. Hashirama's an idiot, Toka and Mito are disbelieving, the world is completely unprepared, Izuna is amused and Tobirama is lovestruck.**

Tobirama had done many things in his life that deserved to be regretted, but he actually had very few regrets. As such, those few regrets he did have were almost unbearable to deal with. For instance, he regrets never telling his moth 'I love you' as much as he should have. He regrets not having trained more often with Kawarama or playing enough with Itama or calling them ignorant as much as he did. He regrets not being fast enough to save either of them from their untimely deaths. He at times even regrets telling Butsuma about Hashirama's meetings with Madara and ruining their friendship. He regrets almost killing Izuna, too, but that was an almost so he was happy to ignore it until his nightmares reminded him of what it might have become.

He has a way of dealing with all of those regrets. It came with time of coaching himself to sleep through those nightmares instead of losing sleep over them and looking like death warmed over the next day.

But the one regret he still doesn't know how to deal with was his treatment of Uchiha Madara after the night they have spent together in bed.

He had just been too _overwhelmed_ by the realization that not only was Madara a _woman_ and the fact that _Uchiha Madara_ had allowed him to do what he had done, but it had also occurred to him that he could finally have a family of his own if he courted the fiery Uchiha right. He had not known what to do, for the first time in his life, and he had floundered and he had messed up. He had been avoiding her for a month and had never been able to pick up any signs that something was wrong before Madara one day just went out for a morning walk and never came back. There was a note for Izuna and for Hashirama and the younger Uchiha would have killed the Hokage had his note said that it wasn't anyone's fault but just that Madara had left because there was something she needed to do. Izuna still blamed their Hokage and most of the village for his sister leaving but he didn't take retaliation against them, so that was good.

And at least they still had some form of contact with the Uchiha Clan Head, even if it was in the form of paperwork and the rare letter she replied to. Still, six years later and there were no signs of where Madara was, when she will be coming back or if she will at all and all they could do was wait and hope for the Uchiha Matriarch to return before her clansmen decide Konoha really was responsible for her absence and decide to take vengeance. Love and Pride, an Uchiha indeed.

Tobirama knew that he was partially at fault for Madara leaving, despite her never saying or indicating as much. He could only be grateful for that because not only would Izuna hunt him down but Kagami might grow to resent him as well. Tobirama had grown rather fond of the small Uchiha and it wouldn't really leave him unaffected if Kagami no longer looked at him as his Sensei. Worse yet, he didn't want the boy's bitterness with him to pass on to Hiruzen, Kohaure, Homura, Torifu and Danzo, who were the only friends the Uchiha had, his own clansmen still deeming him a bad omen despite Madara and Izuna being living proof that that was a load of bullshit. Although with Izuna's near death experience and Madara's leaving the village might not have convinced them otherwise. And both were - to an extent - Tobirama's fault. He was just lucky Kagami didn't see it that way.

Yet.

Tobirama had been surprised when Hashirama had one day called him to his office only to find Izuna and the small boy in his big brother's office, Izuna looked like he'd rather be anywhere else and the boy looking both nervous and bordering on depressed. The adult Uchiha had sneered at him but said nothing as Hashirama explained that Kagami had been assigned to his ever growing genin team on Madara's behest. Tobirama was surprised Izuna was going through with said request but the Uchiha had only sneered at him one more time, muttered something about actually listening to his own older sibling before leaving after ruffling the child's hair.

Wishing to get to know his newest student and charge, he took the day to spend with just him, letting his other students have the day off while he and Kagami did some basic training. The boy was talented and very promising and well taught so far. He learned that was Madara's doing, as she had been his Shishou before she left and suddenly, the almost depression that clouded the boy's ever present smile made sense. When Kagami let it slip that he was all but adopted by the woman, Tobirama felt like he had been punched in the gut, _because he had chased this boy's mother away_. He vowed that day to make sure that h looked after Kagami as best as he could and he promised the boy that he would make him a fine shinobi so that when Madara returns - when and not if - she would be proud of him.

Six years have passed since that day. Kagami and the rest of his students were all fourteen, thirteen and fifteen (only Torifu) years old and were going all around Fire Country on missions without him, fine shinobi that they were, and Madara had yet to come back. Today was their first mission outside of the Land of Fire and Tobirama couldn't help but share some of his brother's worry. Many other villages built after Konoha's example were sending ninja out on missions and there were already some defectors, so it was a lot more dangerous. And no other village has put a limit to killing kids, so yes, he was rather worried.

But the Mizukage's son had asked for their help instead of his own fellow Kiri ninja, agreeing to pay quite the price for the mission. He and the Mizukage himself had arrived just two days ago, requesting for Konoha to accept this mission, making the Senju brothers and Izuna and Hikaku exchange glances, startlement and suspicion warring between all four of them. The mission consisted of finding a kunoichi in the Land of Rice Fields who had singlehandedly beaten up a platoon of Kirigakure's best ninja for ''no reason at all'' on their last mission and then the group that had been sent to apprehend her, too, where the Mizukage's son nearly died as he had been a part of that group. Seeing that they can't deal with this kunoichi on their own, they had decided to ask Konoha for help.

Hearing the mission had Hashirama accepting before anyone else could say anything, obviously thinking what everyone else from Konoha was. There was only one kunoichi who could do something like that with such a large group of ninja and come out unscathed and she had left the village six years ago. So Tobirama's students were chosen to go, hoping to find that the kunoichi is indeed Madara and that Kagamai could convince her to come back home.

No one outside of the Uchiha and Hashirama would admit it out loud, but they were all hoping that they would be successful.

Tobriama couldn't wait to see his love interest again after such a long time.

00000

Kagami was all but vibrating out of his skin, annoying the hell out of Danzo, Homura and Koharu and not giving a damn. His Shishou, his surrogate mother, was just a day's travel away and he couldn't conceal his excitement at finally seeing her again. Hiruzen and Torifu humored him and even asked him questions about Madara-sama that he gladly answered, even dispelling some of the horrible rumors people have started about her in the years up to the creation of Konoha. It was a relief to talk about her with someone other than Izuna-sama and Hikaku-sama after so many years and it only became better, sweeter, the closer they got to their destination. The Mizukage's son described this kunoichi who had floored his platoon perfectly to fit Madara-sama and Kagami couldn't _wait_ to see her again and show her how much stronger he had gotten. He honestly just wanted to talk to her again.

Conversations with Madara-sama were very unique indeed.

"Do you really think it's her?" Hiruzen had asked him and Kagami had replied without hesitation that only Madara-sama could defeat such a platoon of shinobi on her own in such a short span of time while also utterly humiliating the men in question. Having seen or spoken to Madara only a couple of times before her departure, no one but Kagami could be sure of the identity of who they were tracking. But, like Izuna-sama, Hokage-sama and the other founders, Kagami was as sure as any Uchiha would be that it was their clan head they were going after.

"Will she want to come back, though?" Koharu asked next, a frown on her face. If it really _was_ Uchiha Madara they were going after, no way were they going to be able to force her back, even if they had all of Konoha's jonin with them as backup.

"We won't know until we try, right," Torifu optimistically replied, looking hopefully at Kagami, who didn't even register what they were saying, eyes wide and fixed on a point just by the shore of a little lake, the clear waters reflecting the clear sky. That which held his attention so much was actually a _who_ , as his teammates realized when they looked over after he nearly ran into Danzo, much to the grumpy teen's displeasure. They all stopped and stared at the sitting figure on the small wooden dock, eating lunch it would appear, wild black hair covering their entire back, dark sleeves covering pale skin. Only the person's hands were visible as they reached for a dango stick, a serene air surrounding the person only a civilian - or a shinobi so skilled and _knowing_ they were so skilled that no one could challenge or sneak up on them - could produce.

"Is that her?" Homura asked uncertainly, recognizing Uchiha features even from the back. From this far away, it was unclear how tall the person was and with that wild hair, one could not see their build or gender. It was still unclear as to who it was. Still, Kagami didn't hesitate to walk up to his Shishou, forgetting all about her sensory skills and that she would have definitely sensed them miles away. He came right up behind the person and reached out with a hand to touch her shoulder, about to call out to his Clan Head, when a hand snapped up, catching his reaching limb before he could even touch her. Reacting automatically to such a sudden movement, Hiruzen and Danzo drew out their kunai and shuriken, launching them at the possible threat before Kagami could yell at them not to do it.

But he needn't worry about her getting hurt, as the long haired person jumped out onto the water with a flip, the weapons sailing right underneath her but not grazing even a strand of spiky hair. Before she landed on the surface of the water, she fired her used up dango sticks at Hiruzen and Danzo with skill, precision and speed that were enough to catch Danzo in the chin and stab Hiruzen right in the thigh. Torifue was using his family's secret jutsu a second later, trying to catch her when a stream of fire met his hand, burning him like no one's business. While the Akamichi tried to recover from the sting, Homura and Koharu ran to the water and moved to engage her directly, but she moved with a grace that belied her skill, blocking Koharu's kunai on her left while simultaneously almost gutting Homura on her right. To their combined surprise, she jumped into the air when Danzo joined the fray and put her hands into the dog sign along with a few other hand signs and a huge water dragon formed out of the lake, startling them with her talent for _two_ completely different chakra natures. The fire she had breathed had been huge and the water dragon rivaled _Tobirama-sensei's_ in size.

While she was occupied with the others, Hiruzen started making hand seals that Kagami recognized were for a restraining jutsu and he knew it was going to take time, so he formed hand seals of his own and ran in to engage what he was still sure was his Shishou. Madara-sama was a genius of Hashirama-sama's and Tobirama-sensei's caliber. With how many times she'd seen Tobirama-sensei do that jutsu, she was bound to have picked it up at some point and she had enough chakra control and big enough reserves to make a water dragon nearly as big as sensei's, especially since there was a rather large body of water right under her feet. If they can just make her stop long enough to _recognize_ them as people who don't want to hurt her ...

Kagami breathed out a giant fire ball just as a second dragon rose from the water, meeting black eyes from across the steam that appeared from the collision of their attacks with his own Sharingan red ones. His eyes widened as he registered what he was seeing and his mouth dropped open. The Uchiha was just about to call out that this was _not_ his Shishou when Hiruzen finished his jutsu and a blinding light engulfed their opponent, something akin to chains made of a purple chakra appearing where the tendrils of light had wrapped around the other. The chains wrapped all around her, from shoulders to waist with two crisscrossing over her legs and tying around her ankles again. Had it been ordinary chains, she would have fallen right into the water and been in danger of sinking and drowning. As it was, Hiruzen just drew her back to shore and set her down, securing the chains until they became black and solid as he placed a seal on them.

When Koharu, Homura, Torifu and Danzo joined them, Koharu's hair was a mess, Homura was drenched, Torifu was treating his burns and Danzo's new cut had a companion that made it look like an askew X and was scowling like there was no tomorrow. They all just stood there and ... stared at the scowling girl, no more than maybe five or six years old, just slightly older than sensei's niece Tsunade-hime. She had naturally pale skin, somewhere between Madara-sama's and Tobirama-sensei's shade, if you asked Kagami - and he was the best one to ask, since his Sharingan saw the differences the clearest and remembered them the best - with hair the same shade of black and style as Madara-sama's used to be, only with the exception of the bangs covering one black eye. They were _white_ , a stark contrast to the midnight black mane the girl sported. Her features were rather sharp but her nose was petite and her lips were full. When she grew up, she was probably going to be so hot that men will fall to their knees at the sight of her. _'Just like with Shishou,'_ Kagami thought, still staring at the girl. She was tall for her age and very fit, no doubt a result of her shinobi training.

"She has very large chakra reserves," Hiruzen said after a long moment of silence. "And is rather good at controlling her chakra. But at least we caught her, right?"

To their surprise - mostly to Kagami's, who nearly had a heart attack at the gesture - the six year old rolled her eyes at them as though they were the stupidest creatures she had ever laid eyes on. "Oh, _wow_! You caught a _six year old_! You must be _so_ proud of your own incompetence, when there is an equal number of you as I have years. _Real_ powerful shinobi you must be." She curled her lips in a disgusted snarl. "Weakness disgusts me."

The gesture was so _Madara-sama_ that Kagami for a moment doubted his Sharingan has failed him and this was just a genjutsu or a Henge and this was actually his Shishou in front of him.

Danzo's scowl deepened and he stepped forwards to tower over the girl, hoping to intimidate her. The girl only gave him a dry look. "We went easy on you. Our village has a policy against killing children."

She was not impressed with the lie he tried to sell. "You had no idea I was a kid and going easy on a potential enemy that _will_ aim to kill you is stupid. Idiotic. I was under the impression Senju Tobirama believed in taking care of a threat _before_ it became a threat, not letting it kill him or his companions."

"How do you know Tobirama-sensei?" Hiruzen asked curiously even as they all grew as tense as any shinobi would become when some secret of their's was revealed or their cover was blown on an important infiltration mission.

"And how did you know we are his ... companions?" Koharu asked next, voice stern and a rather scary scowl on her face. Neither had an effect on the girl.

"Kaa-chan told me that Senju Tobirama is the greatest suiton user in the world and that if I ever sense large amounts of water natured chakra I should go the other way because it means that he is around. If anyone feels like there is some residue chakra still clinging to their person, then they have been spending a significant amount of time around him and I should avoid them as well if Kaa-chan isn't around. I honestly thought you'd leave me alone so I didn't bother leaving, a mistake on my part, as it would seem you have no decency to let a girl finish her lunch." She replied as dryly as a six year old could while still in the stage where kids liked to talk quite a bit more than they will when they grow up a bit more.

"So you're a sensor?" Homura asked, the first to understand what the girl was implying. The 'No shit, Sherlock' look she sent him was very clear and sassy enough to make Danzo's scowl twist some more. "And your mother is, too?"

"Kaa-chan is and she said Chichiue is, too. They're both strong sensors so it was only logical I would become a decent sensor myself." The child nodded, as if her answer was the most obvious thing in the world. And it kind of was. "And you guys _reek_ of water chakra that is not your own. What are you, his lackeys?"

"His students," Torifu offered. "I am Torifu, the scowling one is Danzo, the one that looks like a monkey is Hiruzen-"

"Hey!"

"The kunoichi is Koharu, the one with the glasses is Homura and the Uchiha is Kagami." They all waved after they were introduced and Kagami noted that the girl locked on him in a peculiar manner. "Might we know who you are?"

The girl opened her mouth, to answer or sass them some more, they will never know because a young boy's voice cut through the tense air in that exact same second. "Toda-chan! Are you beating up senior shinobi again? Joo-sama won't be pleased!" They turned around to see a boy maybe a year older than the so called Toda-chan with golden blond hair, sun kissed skin and startlingly blue eyes that rivaled the color of a bright afternoon sky. He looked built for speed and was very nervous as he looked from one chuunin to the other. "Should I go get Joo-sama? This is the first time I ever saw you lose, Toda-chan. Are they troubling you and Joo-sama like those creepy big guys did a few days ago?"

Realization dawned on Danzo first and he Shunshined to the blond's side, capturing him with ninja wire before he could even yelp. That got Toda-chan acting, a vicious snarl leaving her lips. "Leave Hisake _alone_!"

"She is the one we came for." Danzo said when his teammates went to protest. "She is the kunoichi who almost maimed the Mizukage's son. We need to bring her back to Konoha."

"You're working for the guy who tried to _proposition_ Joo-sama!?" The boy, Hisake, asked incredulously. He turned to look at his friend. "How _hadn't_ you maimed _them_ yet?"

While Toda-chan scowled, Kagami turned to the blond and squatted down in front of him. "And who is this Joo-sama?" Must be some great Lady or a woman many respect for her to be called queen. Or a powerful kunoichi that helped the people here. Kagami still hadn't given up the hope that Madara-sama was around.

"I hadn't _known_ they worked for that teme." The girl snarled, glaring at them in a manner that reminded the Konoha shinobi a startling amount of their sensei when he was murderously angry. The tone she used, however, reminded Kagami more of his Shishou than of his Sensei. "If I had, they would have gotten the same treatment."

"That's definitely our target, then." Homura confirmed. "What should we do with the boy?"

"He's a shinobi, too - you can feel it by his chakra reserves, bigger than any civilians as they are - so we will have to take him with us lest he alert her mother that she was taken and make more problems for us, and then we can bring him back after the mission is over." The Shimura answered realistically. "What happens to the girl is up to Hokage-sama now."

"But she's still a child!" Hiruzen predictably protested. "Sensei and Hokage-sama _forbid_ harming children!"

"We won't harm her. We'll just bring her to Konoha and let the Kage deal with what will happen to her." Danzo replied coldly. "We cannot abandon our mission when our relations to Kirigakure are at stake. Don't forget what she did to that squad."

"Danzo is right." Koharu agreed and Homura nodded along. "The diplomatic relationship with Kiri is far more important than one stray shinobi."

"I don't think we have much of a choice, Saru." Torifu threw his own two cents in hesitantly. Kagami glared at them all but didn't say anything. Right they might be about the importance of this mission, but he still didn't like this. Tobirama-sensei didn't condone such behavior and Shishou would have the heads of anyone who dared attack or treat children like this. But the vote was clear and he and Hiruzen alone won't be enough to oppose the others in this decision.

Kagami didn't like it at all.

00000

They came across a pale, silver haired young man a year or so older than Hashirama-sama with green eyes and a scar on his left cheek that looked to be from a burn a few hours later as they reached the border with Konoha. He was dressed in a similar fashion as the children - plain clothing practical for training or labor in the rice fields and easy to clean - which immediately gave him away as a villager from their home village, which his familiarity with them gave further away. Hisaki and Toda-chan didn't look too optimistic at meeting a familiar, friendly shinobi, though.

His obsession with Toda-chan's mother might be the reason.

Still, they captured him and herded him along with their other two captives towards Konoha, tying him up and contemplating gagging him, but since he was currently their best source of information on this Joo-sama - 'Dara-chan' he called her, his _lady love_ , to which Toda-chan snapped at him every time that her mother didn't allow him to call her as such and he replied that he didn't really give a damn what she allowed and what she didn't - they let him talk as much as he wanted. Kagami was still unsure why he wanted to gut the man every time he spoke of Toda-chan's mother but he resisted the urge never the less, heroically so.

"So, Toda-hime, what did you do this time and should we worry about Dara-chan's reaction when you don't come back home for dinner?" The man, Takomochi Tanima, asked the six year old kunoichi with a half amused, half dreadful expression.

"They're taking me away for beating up those suiton users last week." Toda-chan replied with a long suffering sigh before she turned to Hiruzen, who was walking behind Torifu, currently carrying the little hellion. They had untied her legs so she can walk by herself, only for her to somehow shatter the chakra chains, steal one of their katanas and nearly cut them all down with the speed and precision they wouldn't have been able to stand up to had they not been trained by Tobirama-sensei himself. As it was, they stopped her attack and threatened the lives of her friends until she let them tie her up in chakra reinforced ninja wire so she can't escape. As such, they took turns carrying her every hour or so. "And it was my turn to cook, since Kaa-chan was out on a mission for the Daimyo. She'll be back by tomorrow morning and you better pray that she doesn't fry you all to a crisp and a pile of ashes."

"We're not afraid of some stray kunoichi. Tobirama-sensei will match her fire with his water easily." Homura said proudly to that before returning his focus to the road.

"How are you so good with both suiton and katon jutsus?" The Sarutobi asked when he saw Toda-chan looked ready to sacrifice her hands future mobility if it meant she got to stab Homura _now_. Better avert her attention away before she bleeds out to death on them.

Black eyes focused on him as the little kunoichi answered. "Kaa-chan says her family is naturally partial to fire chakra while Chichiue is apparently the same with water, so I have an affinity for both through them. Kaa-chan says I inherited both of their genius and then proved it by teaching me both as best as she could, since she didn't exactly have much talent for water and hadn't ever used it before until she had to teach me. She said she had to teach me some of Chichiue's best techniques because it was only fair that I have _something_ of Chichiue's."

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha asked. Tanima rolled his eyes and answered instead of her.

"Dara-chan arrived in our village heavily pregnant and just settled there. A couple of months later, Toda-hime here was born and Dara-chan wouldn't tell anyone who her father was. Toda-hime never met her father so she calls him Chichiue as opposed to calling him Tou-chan like she does Dara-chan Kaa-chan." The man shrugged, ignoring Toda-chan's furious glare or the scandalized look Hisaki was giving him. "She lives at the edges of the Namikaze family's grounds but not even Hisaki and his family know who the father is. Although I like to think Dara-chan is one of my past drunken escapades so Toda-hime is mine, but I'm pretty certain no amount of alcohol could _ever_ allow a man forget the beauty that is Dara-chan."

"And now I get why Toda-chan hates you." Koharu said with a disgusted tone and expression, glaring over her shoulder at Tanima, who only shrugged.

"It's a possibility."

"An _im_ possibility, since my Kaa-chan has far too refined tastes to choose _you_." Toda-chan sniffed, looking down her nose at the man despite her position. "Besides, she told me a _lot_ about Chichiue. His affinity is water and yours is earth. He is a genius and you are an idiot. He is good with a katana while you prefer spears and bamboo sticks. And he is a _sensor_ with a reach that exceeds Kaa-chan's. You can't feel what's right in front of your nose for shit."

"Would you like to meet your Chichiue?" Torifu questioned, turning his head a little to partially meet Toda-chan's eyes and she nodded with a small smile that looked both sad and wistful.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get the chance."

"So, what's your Kaa-chan like?" Kagami asked, both to sate his own curiosity and to draw her thoughts away from a topic that saddened her. The girl paused to think, articulating the words that would best describe her mother. From what they gathered so far, the girl was possessive, overprotective and very much idolized her mother and would do anything for her, which is why she beat up the Kiri nin in the first place. They had been acting in an unsavory manner towards her mother and she had reacted how she was used to reacting when drunken men tried to proposition her beloved mother. The chuunin doubted her mother, a kunoichi who taught such a fierce student, needed her protection but it was still provided it would seem.

"Kaa-chan is beautiful, both inside and out, but she hides it behind a scowl and her scary temper." Toda-chan began, a fond smile on her face. "She can be loud or broody and she can hold a grudge like the best of them. But she's really smart and can be both patient and impatient. Family means everything to her and she would do anything for her family. She likes fighting so don't challenge her unless you mean business, because she's really, really good at it. She hates stupid or arrogant people and she likes anyone who could offer her an engaging argument. She likes kids and is very protective of the few friends she makes. And she loves exotic, big animals." The predatory grin that came with that last comment kind of put the other ninja on edge. Tanima snorted.

"You can say that again. You should see Dara-chan's 'petting zoo'. You're bound to run away screaming."

"Sounds like she's, eh, quite something." Hiruzen offered with a tight smile, exchanging a wary glance with Danzo. Kagami wasn't sure what that look was supposed to convey but Danzo nodded and picked up his pace, the others following him. Kagami ended up needing to pick up Hisaki so he wouldn't fall behind and their haste sped up the trip, arriving in Konoha five hours faster than normal. They were greeted by baffled guards at the gate, the Uchiha one frowning in confusion when he saw Toda-chan and Hisaki. He knew, as all of the Uchiha should, that their Clan Head didn't condone children being harmed but Danzo's brief report had him letting them pass anyway. Kagami exchanged an uneasy look with him, both of them shuddering at the thought of what their Clan Head would do if she were to find out before Kagami followed his teammates further into the village. It was his turn to carry Toda-chan, anyway.

"Oh wow, Kaa-chan was _right_." The girl in question breathed, staring up at the Hokage Mountain overlooking the village as they made their way towards the Tower. "It _is_ stupid."

"What?" A startled laugh escapes the Uchiha, well aware that both his Shishou and Sensei share that opinion. It was one of the reasons Madara-sama was more than happy that she hadn't ended up with the Hokage's position, right behind the scary amounts of paperwork Hashirama-sama had to deal with on a daily basis.

"It looks silly." The little kunoichi said with a snort. "And it's stupid. You're practically inviting assassins to kill your leader by giving away his identity. Anyone who wants to kill Konohagakure's Hokage only needs to look up and see what he looks like and then it's hunting time."

"They wouldn't make it pass the Fire Country's borders without being detected first." Torifu said in answer to the - scarily enough - same argument Tobirama-sensei had given against the monument when Hashirama-sama had suggested it. "Tobirama-sensei is the best sensor in recorded history. No one can enter Konoha without him noticing them and acting accordingly, if they feel like a threat and the such."

Toda-chan rolled her eyes at the answer. "Yes, and what when someone finally figures out how to hide their chakra signature even from great sensors like the Uzumaki, Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara? Then what? What will happen then? Or if Senju Tobirama isn't close enough to warn you all in time?"

"Tobirama-sensei's Hiraishin would allow him to return to the village in a second." Danzo replied haughtily. It earned him a glare from the six year old. "And since his reach is across all Five Great Nations and further, he will still sense the threat coming."

"And there have been no jutsus that can fool a sensor in _centuries_." Koharu countered, opening the door for the rest of them when they finally reached the Tower.

Toda-chan sniffed in disdain. "Doesn't mean it can't happen _now_ or a few years into the future." The girl retorted. "And even that aside, speaking of the future, what will happen when Senju Tobirama eventually dies? Who will tell you of threats then?"

"Even when one day, in the _far_ away future," Danzo said saucily, clearly in a snit that this child was making all the best arguments their Sensei had, too, upon hearing about the monument . Toda-chan rolled her eyes at his tone and attitude. "There will be other sensors and other ways to detect threats to the village."

"If you say so." The little kunoichi answered sarcastically and then fell silent when they arrived in front of the Council meeting room. The Hokage and Mizukage have been informed that they had returned upon them being within a mile of the gates and an emergency Council meeting had been called. As the group took a deep breathe to steady themselves - most of the council members had become downright unbearable after Madara-sama's departure if interrupted, Kagami bitterly thinks; Madara-sama had never allowed them to think themselves above other village matters, especially not ones returning shinobi or children bring - the other two outsiders shifted uneasily. The wire around Toda-chan was carefully removed and she was set down before they knocked and entered the room.

00000

Tobirama and Hashirama were sure they weren't the only ones staring at the kunoichi the former's students had brought in. Izuna and Hikaku were even gawking with open mouths as they took in the little girl's features. By some cruel twist of fate, it was not Madara who had been brought back before them, but a child who could have been her carbon copy if not for that tuft of white hair falling in her eyes. Everything else, from the proud lift of her chin to the defiant glare in her eyes was so _Madara_ that the two Senju brothers' and the two Uchiha cousins' hearts ached. She was not who they wanted her to be yet her miraculous resemblance to the Uchiha Clan Head was undeniable and very cruel.

"That's her!" The Mizukage's son, a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes, yelled, pointing a finger at the little girl, who only arched an impressive unimpressed eyebrow at him in a manner that greatly reminded Tobirama of himself. "She's the little she-devil that had attacked us!"

"You sound way more proud than a man who got his ass handed to him by a six year old should." The said she-devil retorted snidely and Tobirama heard Izuna snicker at her sass. He had to agree, though. "Besides, you guys deserved it." The girl went on, the snideness in her voice turning to venom. "You don't deserve to so much as _look_ at Kaa-chan, let alone _demand_ her hand in _marriage_!" The his was so poisonous that Konoha's shinobi were quite surprised the Mizukage's son wasn't dead on the ground a second later.

"It is not against the law to _propose_ to someone!" The young man shot back, marching over to the girl and shoving their faces together.

"It _is_ when Kaa-chan is practically _married_ already!"

"You never said anything about a stepfather." Koharu accused and the girl shot her a look that clearly suggested she thought her an idiot.

"According to Kaa-chan's family's traditions, Kaa-chan said her vows when she laid with my Chichiue. Besides," the snide look was back as she looked the Mizukage's son over and arched an eyebrow that said she clearly found him lacking, raising his hackles. "You're not worthy of someone like my Kaa-chan, anyway. You lack skill and intelligence to _entertain_ Kaa-chan, let alone challenge or woo her. And the way you shamelessly _propositioned_ her right after she turned you down says just how slimy of a human being you are. You would not be loyal to Kaa-chan and she deserves ten times _better_ than you."

"Like your forever absent father?" Tobirama was appealed at the low blow and was going to call him out on it but the little hellion took it in stride and didn't miss a beat.

"Seeing as he is a _genius_ and a shinobi worth his calling, I'd say he's at the very least better than a rat who hides behind his daddies henchmen like _you_." In a flash, the man grabbed her by her throat as if to choke her but that's when Tobirama had enough and grabbed his wrist even faster, forcing him to let go and pushing him away.

"That's enough." He said icily, glaring at the Mizukage's son with all of his pent up frustration and anger. "She is a child and you will not treat her like that. If you try anything like that again, I will break every bone in your body."

"Senju, what is the meaning of this!?" The Mizukage yelled, glaring at both the Hokage and his younger brother. The steely look in Hashirama's own eyes suggested that he won't allow for such actions either and the Mizukage flinched when that look was directed at him at the same time Tobirama shifted his glare to the man, too.

"For a second there I thought Konoha had lost its direction that Kaa-chan spoke about." The black haired girl said in the following tense silence, studying the pale man before her. "She said Konoha was all about the children and peace. It might actually spare you her inevitable wrath when she sees I'm not home."

Tobirama turned his attention to the little girl, studying her with all of his senses. He wasn't sure if she felt more like boiling water or like one of those underwater volcanoes he's read about bit one thing is for certain. She had an almost equal affinity for both katon and suiton jutsus, two opposing forces in equal measure and the white haired Senju had little doubt she could switch between the two with an ease even some Sharingan users lacked when copying jutsus. It was such a rarity that Tobirama had to admit he was impressed. Her chakra coils were also very well developed for her young age and it had him wondering who was teaching her. Only Kagami had felt this well trained out of his students or any other child that he had met and Kagami had been trained by Uchiha Madara herself. It was a scary thought that there might be another shinobi like Madara somewhere out there. The girl's reserves were also impressive. She currently felt like she was around Toka's level and she was so very young. By the time her chakra is fully developed, Tobirama suspected she'd maybe be his equal or even surpass him.

She remained silent and unmoved as he studied her and he couldn't help but grunt in approval. "What's your name?"

The girl lifted her chin proudly and met his eyes square on, earning his respect as many adults still didn't have the nerve to do that, no matter their age or experience. His eyes resembled the Sharingan in color and his glares were intimidating at best. She was definitely a special, brave little girl. "My name is Todara. Kaa-chan said I should never reveal my family name, though, so you can just call me Todara."

"Hey!" Hiruzen whined in protest. "We asked you the same thing and you told us your name was Toda-chan!"

"No," Todara drawled in a manner very similar to Tobirama's own when he was not impressed in the least. "I never said my name was Toda-chan. Hisaki arrived before I could give you my name and he called me that. It's not my fault if you wrongly assumed that was my name. Besides, who would name their child _Toda_? Certainly not _my_ Kaa-chan, that's for sure. She has some dignity. And _pride_."

"How did you first encounter that man and his entourage?" He asked next, indicating with his eyes at the Mizukage's son. Todara followed his red gaze with her own black eyes before looking back at him.

"I saw him hitting on Kaa-chan. He was lucky that _I_ stepped in before _she_ took out her katana. Or kunai. Or katon jutsus." She arched a perfect black eyebrow. "Like I said, she is practically married. She never regretted what happened between her and my Chichiue even if she had to leave home."

"Your mother left home?" Izuna asked, coming closer and looking down at the girl. "Why would she leave home?"

"Family conflicts," was all the child replied with, her hesitance in forming the words showing that she didn't really understand the reason she was giving. Her mother must have just told her that much to quell her curiosity and hadn't explained further than that. "She said half of them were being stupid about it and Chichiue's side was also being stupid so she left before she could start screaming at them. Or beating them up."

The Uchiha Heir chuckled at the answer, a small, bitter smile coming to his lips. "You sounded like my Nee-san right there. She used to say our Clan Elders were being stupid for berating her about letting an Uchiha boy play with Senju children but Nee-san would just yell right over their complaints, saying that was the whole point of our peace, kids forgetting old grudges and making friends. And Nee-san was _very_ good at yelling at the Elders. Things used to be so much easier, used to get done so much quicker."

"Where is she now?" In true child fashion, Todara asked innocently, tilting her head in curiosity. It looked a lot like how one of Tobirama's snow leopard cubs would act when asking something they didn't understand about humans. "She's not ... ?" The girl trailed off awkwardly, obviously already knowing loss. Hisaki turned away his gaze in pain and Tobirama wondered what that was about. Had Hisaki lost a sister? A cousin? "He lost his Mama before he was a year old." Todara answered when she saw him looking at her friend. "Kaa-chan has practically taken him in as her own. He's my brother in all but blood and family name." The little girl then turned her attention back to Izuna and he chuckled while shaking his head no.

"Nah, Nee-san is far too strong to die." He said reaching out a hand towards the ninja wire. "Is this hurting you?"

The little kunoichi shook her head. "Kaa-chan taught me how to coat chakra into the restraining strings so that they neither restrain my chakra nor do they cut into my skin."

"Wait, are you telling me you could have escaped at any time?" Koharu asked, utterly impressed and very angry that she had not managed to secure her as throughly as she had wanted to after she had nearly gutted them all on their way here. ''Why didn't you?''

''Because, one, you had my friends trapped and Kaa-chan taught me to never leave a comrade behind.'' Izuna and Hikaku nodded approvingly at that and it was a well known fact that the Uchiha fought hard for every one of their clansmen's corpses, let alone injured or captured comrades. ''And second because, quite frankly, you have brought Kaa-chan's wrath upon you and I thought you might deserve it.''

''Toda-hime, are you sure even your Kaa-chan can survive attacking a shinobi village?'' Tanima asked uncertainly in a shaky voice, green eyes darting left and right. ''And one as big as Konoha?''

''We'll never know until she arrives.'' Todara said with a little shrug. Tobirama exchanged uneasy glances with Hashirama, Izuna and Hikaku while the rest of the council and the Mizukage and his Kiri nin shifted uncomfortably. ''Besides, these guys are so idiotic they might need a good scare to get their heads out of their asses. I've seen them do like, five or six things Kaa-chan would throughly disapprove of that might be for their best interest to fix. Like simply letting us come through the gates without checking to see if your own shinobi weren't fakes.''

''The Uchiha have a Kekkei Genkai that allows them to see through illusions.'' Tobirama replied in answer, turning back to the little girl. ''That's why there is always at the very least one Uchiha guard at the gates at all times. Besides, I am a sensor and I would notice if someone who is not from our village were to enter it.''

''I am a sensor, too.'' Todara replied with a snort and a huff. ''You know how much that amounts to when someone wears chakra suppressants to appear civilian enough for you to ignore them? Or when they disguise themselves for the guards? Absolutely nothing. You'll be too late to stop them from infiltrating the village and someone might die.''

''I have my Hiraishin. I can appear at any point that has my mark on it and come to their aid.''

''And what if you don't have a mark close enough to someone in peril? What if you're too late to realize what you were sensing? Because there are shinobi with naturally civilian-level chakra reserves. What would you do then?'' Tobirama couldn't exactly fight that argument, not when he had raised it a few times himself.

Izuna snickered as he watched the back and forth between the little girl and the younger Senju brother. It was a rare thing to see anyone other than his Nee-san or a Nara holding their own against Tobirama in an argument.

''What would you have us do?''

''What Kaa-chan did,'' Todara said with a nod of her head, wild locks of hair following the movement. Her tone of voice made it clear that she thought what she was saying was obvious. ''She had the Namikaze place protection and alarm wards all around our property. That way, even if Kaa-chan isn't around or I don't notice something because I am yelling at Tanima to leave, we will remain safe.'' She squinted her eyes at the white haired man in speculation, pursing her lip in a very adorable manner. The Senju swore Izuna was going to make the deadly mistake to coo at her. ''Aren't you supposed to be good with seals? Why don't you make a big barrier around the village to protect everyone?''

Tobirama turned his head enough to meet Hashirama's eyes with a deadpan look in his own. ''Anija, a child understands the benefits of such a barrier and yet you don't. I think we found the Nidaime Hokage and I am tempted to put her in her position right now.''

The long haired brunet man crossed his arms and pouted, which was surprising enough, since he would usually curl up in a depressive ball with a dark atmosphere clouding around him. ''You're so mean, Tobi. My own brother is so mean to me~!''

Todara took one look at him, arched an eyebrow and drawled in the most unimpressed voice Tobirama had ever heard not coming from his own mouth. ''I take it he was the one who suggested the face in the mountain?'' Feeling his lips twitching up in a smirk, Tobirama nodded and watch the girl roll her eyes heavenwards, as though asking for patience. ''I swear he is as big a fool as that childhood friend of Kaa-chan's that claimed they were best friends but hadn't realized Kaa-chan was a girl until she told him fifteen, sixteen years later.''

Izuna dissolved into startled howls of laughter upon hearing this and even Tobirama was repressing chuckles futilely while Hashirama was staring at Todara with wide eyes. Tanima snorted from where Tobirama's students were still guarding him and the little blond boy Hisaki.

''Toda-hime, I honestly think she was exaggerating or even making the story up. No one can be quite that stupid ... Can they?'' He asked hesitantly when they saw the amused looks the younger Uchiha of the two present was throwing their esteemed Hokage. ''I mean, come one. Dara-chan is a gorgeous woman, very curvy, very blessed. Men and women both stare after her when she walks by. There is no way anyone could mistake her for a male!''

''The same could be said for my Nee-san!'' Izuna managed between rasping, labored breathes, still rolling around with laughter. Tobirama didn't blame him in the least. It was far too funny to be true. ''A-and our e-e-esteemed Hokage didn't manage to f-figure it out - _oh, my stomach,_ '' he interrupted himself as he got stomach cramps from his violent laughter. ''He didn't mange to figure it out until she told him despite how often he used to hug her and cling to her like a leech. Oh my god, I can't believe there is anyone as stupid as the Tree-man around!'' He went right back to his snickers after he finished speaking. Hikaku just shook his head at his Clan Heir but even he was still working on suppressing his own snickers.

''Hey, in my defense, her hair used to be short like a boy's!'' Hashirama, now red faced with embarrassment, complained. ''And the armor hid her figure! How was I supposed to know? And besides, no one here had figured it out until she said as much herself!''

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Hisaki muttered in astonishment while Tanima looked like he had gone brain dead in the face of such stupidity. ''And entire village didn't realize a woman was not a man? How is it again that Konoha is the strongest of the Five Nations?''

''Who ever said they were the strongest?'' The Mizukage sniffed and Tanima snapped out of it long enough to roll his eyes at him.

''Of course they're the strongest. The _Senju_ and the _Uchiha_ founded it. Even Dara-chan says that they are the two strongest clans in existence.''

''So, what, just because she says so it is so?'' The man's son asked with a derisive snort. Todara glared at him with a lot more venom than a small body like her's should be able to manage.

''Pretty much so.'' Hisaki answered before his friend could start insulting either of the foreigners. ''Joo-sama has a wide informant network. Tou-san is always impressed by it.''

''Wait, so you seriously didn't realize your own best friend was a girl?'' Tanima returned his attention to Hashirama, more interested in such an oddity than talking with the Kiri ninjas. ''Not until she told you in black and white?''

''It's obviously a mistake anyone could make!'' The older Senju brother protested, flailing around. Tanima went back to looking as brain dead as he had a moment ago.

''Dear Kami-sama, there _are_ people who can be that stupid. I will never doubt the word of Toda-hime ever again.''

Said girl just rolled her eyes, exasperated at his antics. Tobirama had stopped snickering by this point, realizing that he really was not one to judge. He hadn't realized Madara was actually a girl not even when the proof of such was literally shoved in his face. Some genius he turned out to be. He hadn't even realized that Madara was displeased with something - probably with Tobirama himself - before it was too late and she had left. He had messed up as spectacularly as Hashirama had, if in a different way. Some things that he had always written off as stupid coincidences had stared finally making sense. Like how Izuna used to call Madara An'ki. Not Aniki, not Aneki. An'ki. Izuna said his father used to make him call Madara that outside of their family's compound after he had once made a mistake as a six year old when lacking a front tooth. Madara and their mother had found it adorable and Izuna still at times slipped and said it when speaking of his older sister. Or how the Uchiha never said they had a patriarch, but a Clan Head, a leader. Or the way Madara always looked strangely at anyone who said she had a nice ass for a man. Or the way Madara always hammered Hashirama into the nearest wall when he tried following her when she went to the bathroom. Hashirama had thought his best friend had a shy bladder when the fact was she was a girl and she was definitely not letting a boy, or a grown man, see her while she was taking care of her natural urges.

Hashirama had had a hard time explaining that to Mito, later.

When Izuna heard he had been doing it at all, he screeched 'pervert' at the top of his lungs as he took out a katan and charged at him in rage for his sister. Tobirama was just glad Toka had stopped him because Tobirama had been in no state to do so. Mostly because there was a jealous, possessive part of him that screamed Madara was now _his_ and he wanted to bash his own brother's head in for peeking, even if it was unknowingly and long before he had fallen into bed with the beautiful Uchiha.

''Sometimes I wonder if it is even worth it to live in this world.'' Todara said in a long suffering tone that sounded suspiciously a lot like the one both Tobirama and Madara used after spending too many hours dealing with Hashirama's idiocy. Well, to be fair, even Mito sometimes used that tone of voice, only she was a lot more subtle about it. And if Mito used it, too, all poised and polite as she was, a proper lady, than you can just guess how often that tone was used in Konoha. Tobirama was surprised the little girl knew that tone as well - she was six! - when he saw her mouth freeze just as she opened it to say something, eyes going as wide as saucers, as if startled.

Just as he was about to ask her if she was okay, a wave of killing intent strong enough to cause a heart attack in fright and an enormous fiery chakra washed over the village, rage boiling in the signature,a type of blood lust Tobirama had grown accustomed to in his younger years of life only to be lulled after getting used to it. Half the room and more than half of the village fell to their knees under the oppressive force of the emotions behind the signature, rage and betrayal and panic and a cold, steel determination that must have sent even the bravest of Senju fleeing for their lives just a decade ago. The Kiri delegation looked ready to crap in their pants. When the roar came, one of the Kiri nin even fainted.

''HASHIRAMA!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Uchiha Clan Head**

 **Summary: A different take on the forming of Konoha when people are not aware of Uchiha Madara's greatest secret that should have really been too obvious. Hashirama's an idiot, Toka and Mito are disbelieving, the world is completely unprepared, Izuna is amused and Tobirama is lovestruck.**

''HASHIRAMA!''

''There's only one person who can generate that much chakra and be that loud at the same time.'' Izuna grunted, also taken aback by the sheer intensity of emotion and the level of chakra being poured out upon the village.

''Hokage-sama, you have to do something!'' One of the council members, a Hyuuga woman in her late twenties, yelled in panic, her eyes wide and veins bulging around them as she used her Byakugan to see through the walls and all the way across the village to where the source of this killing intent was. ''The village will be destroyed unless you act!'' She screamed to be heard over the sound of booming battle filling the air. Apparently someone had recovered enough to start flinging explosive talismans at whoever had arrived.

If anything, the shinobi emitting this rage got only angrier.

''You need to let me go. Now.'' Todara, the only one not buckling under this strong chakra at all, turned to look at Tobirama who was holding his head in pain. This intensity of emotion in this quantity is something only an Uchiha can generate and Izuna didn't quite have the reserves to be this overwhelming. His sister, though ... He was surprised she wasn't toppling over, too, as a sensor. It should have been too much for someone so young.

''Hashirama!'' The door banged open before he could tell anything to the girl about hos absurd such an idea was, Toka running in with a panicked look in her eyes. ''We need you out there, now! It's a disaster!''

''Let me just dress in my armor,'' the Senju Clan head replied, unsealing his armor from a storage scroll and dressing as quickly as he could. He had not been in battle for a very long time so he was taking longer than he sued to during the clan wars. Still, he had dressed in his armor way faster than any of the Kiri shinobi, even if Tobirama had beat him to it. The long haired brother stopped and leveled Tobirama with a look. ''You stay here and guard everyone, Tobirama. Also, you are to be the Nidaime. If this goes poorly, you have to stay alive to lead Konoha.''

''Actually, we could use as much help as we can get.'' Toka replied grimly, jerking her head towards the direction of the main gates. ''You'll understand once you see what is going on.'' She ran out of the room before either of them could question her. They were both about to turn around and tell their guests to stay with the prisoners and the two Uchiha, but Hikaku and Izuna were already dressed in their armor and leaving through the window with a few of the braver council members. Grimly, the brothers exchanged glances and Tobirama pointedly left a mark in the room before he offered Hashirama his hand and teleported them as close to Konoha's gates as he can. When they arrived, they indeed did understand what Toka had meant.

''By the mighty Sage himself,'' someone breathed to their left, staring numbly up at the gigantic creature that stood towering over them all. A thundering roar shook the very foundations of he village under their feet and the rare few who had recovered from the killing intent still thick in the air stumbled or crashed back down to the earth in fright.

For before them stood a creature of only legend, one related to the very Sage teat one shinobi was swearing by. It was larger than Hashirama's Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu and Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu. It had orange fur, every single hair made out of pure, concentrated chakra, nine tails that were lashing out but not striking anything - yet - and flashing red eyes that glared down at Konoha's shinobi gathered to dare and challenge it. It snapped with its sharp teeth, it's snout and mouth big enough to swallow an entire platoon of shinobi all by itself. It's chakra was so enormous and so heavily concentrated throughout its entire body that Tobirama felt like he was choking and the Hyuuga couldn't look at all. The Uchiha present, however, were staring up in awe, their Sharingan merrily spinning as they memorized each feature of the magnificent beast of legend, a biju, the most powerful of the nine. The giant fox released a threatening roar once more, striking the ground behind itself with one tail.

The earth shook as though a volcano was erupting right under their feet.

''They were supposed to be merely legend,'' another shinobi whimpered, staring at the biju, a few kunai having fallen out of his limp fingers from where he had been ready to protect his home bravely until he saw what he was meant to be facing. Tobirama didn't blame him. Even he was shaking under his armor, minute tremors but it belied just how terrified he was to be facing a creature said to be made out of pure chakra. The Kyuubi stared down at them and that stare alone was enough to render them all almost completely useless in fighting it.

''HASHIRAMA!'' Another roar that was as terrifying and nightmarish as the Kyuubi's pierced the air, driving even more fear into the hearts of all those who were witness to this scene. ''COME OUT AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOU ACTIONS, YOU COWARD!''

''Madara?!'' The Hokage called out in shock, betrayal and relief at seeing his old friend again, even if under such dire circumstances. Tobirama's own head snapped up - and up, and up and up - until they landed on a small figure standing on top of the Kyuubi's head, long, thick spiky hair wildly whipping about them as chakra as dark blue as Tobirama's armor radiated like heat out of the person. They held a gunbai and a long kama and were dressed in red armor. The red eyes glinting even from all the way up there were visible down on ground level as what was clearly Uchiha Madara glared at them all. ''What are you doing?! You'll destroy our village!''

''FUCK YOU AND YOUR VILLAGE, HASHIRAMA!'' The Uchiha Caln Head screamed, easily heard what with her loud voice and strong lungs that allowed her to scream so much. ''HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON OUR DREAM!?''

''If anyone has turned their back on the dream, it's you, you sick bitch!'' Someone had to give it to Toka, she had balls talking like that to someone who obviously controlled a creature as big as the whole of Konoha itself.

Madara looked at her with rage and her eyes shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan, her Susanoo suddenly wrapping around the biju like an armor. The beast was either used to this or was truly under the Uchiha matriarch's control as it didn't protest the move at all. Madara pointed her gunabi at Toka as though she wanted to chug it at the Senju kunoichi's head. ''Fuck you, harlot! Stay out of this!'' While Toka gaped at what Madara had said, the Uchiha turned back to her should-be best friend.

Hshirama beat her to any more yelling, if only this time. ''How have I turned my back to our dream, Madara? There is still peace between our clans!''

''FUCK YOU AND YOUR CLAN AND YOUR CLAN WARS!'' Madara obviously wasn't in a very good mood. The biju roared under her feet in agreement to what Madara was screaming. ''I KNOW THERE IS PEACE! BUT HOW DARE YOU FORGET WHY WE EVEN PURSUED PEACE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?''

''Hahsirama-sama, you _must_ take her down.'' One of the other Senju, one that had particularly hated Madara since she was sixteen and had downed his father when he had nearly killed Hikaku in the battlefield, urged from a little behind the three highest ranking Senju. ''She's obviously mental! She'll destroy everything we've been working for!''

''How dare you utter such an accusation, critter!?'' Apparently the ignorant Senju had forgotten just how well the Sharingan saw and how expertly it read lips. He paled as soon as he was addressed, taking several steps back as though that would save him from Madara and the beast should she unleash it. ''If anyone's destroying everything this village was meant to be, to represent, it's _you_!'' She pointed an accusing gunbai at Hahsirama, who gawked at her in confusion.

''Can you at least tell me how I have wronged our dream?!'' The long haired male asked desperately, trying to understand and failing as this was clearly beyond him. For the six years that Madara had been away, he had done his best to keep Konoha on track of their dream. He didn't understand why Madara was so angry. Tobirama didn't, either, as Madara had been kept up to date with everything that's been happening in the village since she had left through Izuna and her hawks. If she had had anything to protest about, why was she doing it only now? And what could have enraged her enough to go and capture a _biju_ of all things?!

''ARE YOU TRULY THAT STUPID!?'' She roared once more, as deafening as the Kyuubi's had been. It was not just the civilians that were shaking in fear. Tobirama wondered if something was wrong in his head that he found Madara equally terrifying and arousing at this moment. ''THE WHOLE PURPOSE OF OUR DREAM, OF THIS DAMNED VILLAGE WAS SO THAT CHILDREN WILL NOT HAVE TO GO OUT TO BATTLE AND DIE!''

''Kirigakure asked for our assistance in a matter! They were only meant to go retrieve a kunoichi who has been making trouble for the Mizukage! We were sure it was you! And besides, Kagami was in no danger! He had his five teammates with him!'' Hashirama replied and Madara suddenly grew deadly still.

''Kagami was in on this?'' She asked in a dangerous whisper and halfway across the village, Tobirama felt the boy in question shudder.

''We were sure that he could convince you to come back peacefully, so we sent him. His teammates were just for protection's sake, in case someone dared attack.'' Hashirama explained further, obviously mistaking Madara's lack of volume as her calming down. Tobirama, who could sense the rage only spiking higher, knew better and quickly motioned with is hands for Hashirama to throw up a wood barrier to protect them. It was only years of this silent communication that had made it into a habit to follow his younger brother's signals that had Hashirama throwing up a wooden dome big enough to stop the scorching fire of Madara's Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku from frying them all to crisps. And it was only Tobirama's preparation for the continuous wave that he was able to answer the next surge of fire with a giant wall of water. It was impossible to see through the steam but the roar of the Kyuubi gave everything away and Hashirama knew he would have to fight. ''Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!''

The towering wooden structure that appeared at Hashirama's behest was dwarfing even the biju and all those who saw its appearance cheered, seeing a dash of hope in surviving this. Madara took one look at the giant and sneered. She gestured with her kama wielding hand and four small figures darted pass her on both sides, falling off of the Kyuubi's head. In mid air, they seemed to pop out of existence only for the earth to shake once more as eight more biju came to stand on either side of the Kyuubi. On the left side stood the Ichibi, Hachibi, Sanbi and Rokubi while on the right side were the Nibi, Nanabi, Yonbi and Gobi and none of them looked any happier to see the people of Konoha, nor were they impressed with Hashirama's wooden giant.

Someone fainted behind Tobirama. He didn't even turn to look, enraptured by the display. Hashirama was gawking.

''You brought this upon yourself, Senju, now face the consequences like the man you like to think yourself to be!'' Hashirama yelped as all nine beasts opened their mouths with the Kyuubi in the lead and Bijudama started forming in their jaws. The Kyuubi's Bijudama was combined with a Yasaka Magatama and everyone shuddered as they felt the two powers coming together.

''I still don't understand why you're so angry!'' Hashirama managed to yell over the roaring of the powering up of the Bijudama. Madara, at least, seem willing enough to indulge him as she yelled her answer over the noise as well.

''HOW DARE YOU GO HUNTING A CHILD AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BROTHERS!?''

Something clicked in Tobirama's head and he cursed his won stupidity. He flashed out of existence before anyone could say anything and reappeared in the council room, picking up Todara, for now ignoring her startled squeak. He returned to the battlefield as soon as he possibly could and just in time for the biju to prepare to release their attacks. Todara looked up at the situation and didn't cower.

''KAA-CHAN!'' She called before Madara could order to let it rip. As soon as all ten chakra users opposing Konoha heard her, they whipped their heads in her direction, their eyes widening before the biju abruptly swallowed their Bijudama. Well, all except the Kyuubi. It turned its head away and had to spit out the overpowered attack in the direction of the sea. Judging by the boom somewhere near the border, it had gotten a bit too close to the ground and had probably taken out a good portion of the land, meaning they will have to remake their maps. Again. It used to happen often enough during the clan wars whenever Hahsirama and Madara clashed that it was nothing new, only annoying.

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was the fact that Madara was standing stock still, staring at the six year old held princess style in Tobirama's arms, unharmed and perfectly alive. Before anyone could react, Madara was jumping off of the Kyuubi's head, the biju all except the fox popping out of existence again only to reappear with Madara when she touched the ground, only this time they were the size of house cats. The Uchiha kunoichi paid them no mind, which spoke of something on levels Tobirama didn't currently have the brain functions to contemplate as Madara rushed to him and took the little girl out of his arms. She was as beautiful as when he had last seen her, maybe even more so and he couldn't help but stare, especially not when small crystal tears appeared on her long lashes as she hugged the child. Todara only cuddled into the fiery woman's hold, all but purring in content.

Then Madara set her down and knelt in front of her, the Kyuubi finally joining its fellow biju in size by Madara's side, all ten of them looking Todara over for injuries. Madara's gloves were immediately taken off and her naked fingers carefully brushed all over the six year old's form, searching for anything that should not be there. As more time passed and she didn't find anything, Madara calmed more and more until she finally just took the little girl's face in her hands and brought their foreheads together.

''Thank the Sage, Todara, you are okay. You had me so worried. I feared I lost you.'' Tobirama collapsed on his own ass as the two females had their reunion while the rest of Konoha could only gawk in astonishment.

''Nee-san?'' Izuna finally dared ask, coming closer to his six-years absent sister. Madara looked up and met her little brother's eyes for the first time in those same six years and Izuna threw himself into her waiting arms, barely repressing his own tears of happiness. ''Nee-san! You're home! Welcome back!''

''Izuna, what is the meaning of this?'' The Uchiha Clan Head asked even as she held him tight. ''Why have you sent shinobi after a child? I thought we have all agreed no children will be harmed anymore!''

''We honestly didn't know.'' Tobirama found himself answering and his breathe hitched when those black eyes landed on him. It had been far too long since he had last seen them. ''The Mizukage never told us who we were looking for, only that there was a dangerous kunoichi who was interfering with their missions. We thought it was you so we sent Kagami to convince you to come back home. I think Danzo talked them into kidnapping Todara here and bringing her back. She and the other two were unharmed.''

''Other two?''

''We ran into Hisaki and Tanima along the way.'' Todara replied this time, studying Izuna even more intently than she had been during their little meeting in the council room. ''So is this my jii-chan?''

The younger Uchiha sibling nearly choked on his own air, pulling away from his sister to gap at both her and the smaller kunoichi. ''Well, that certainly explains all the similarities!''

Madara wasked him over the head affectionately before bringing them both into a hug. ''Yes, Todara, this is your Izuna-jii-chan, my younger brother. You got you talent for annoying people from him.''

''Hey, I resent that!'' Both uncle and niece cried together before looking at each other with wide, shocked eyes. Tobirama and Madara just snorted while the biju snickered. When they heard them, both Tobirama and Izuna whipped their heads around to see the nine beasts all draped over Madara casually, as though they belonged there. The miniaturized Kyuubi had even sprawled itself across Madara's shoulders like a living imitation of the fur Tobirama kept on his armor. Madara and Todara looked far too used to this for it to be a first time thing. ''Nee-san, how did you find the biju? I thought they were only legends!''

''Actually, I found only Kurama here,'' she replied, petting the fox around her shoulders. ''The rest found me after Kurama followed me out of the shrine he had been living in for almost a millennium. They seem to like me and I keep them safe from the rest of humanity, so they are content.''

''Is _that_ the petting zoo Tanima mentioned?'' Kagami's voice came from behind Tobirama, where he was being held back by Hikaku, vibrating in place. ''Shishou, I always knew you were _awesome_ but this is _insane_!'' Not being able to hold himself back anymore, he Shunshined to his master's side before the older Uchiha could stop him, hugging his surrogate mother in a tight embrace. ''Welcome back, Shishou!''

''Is it safe to come over?'' Hashirama asked as he hesitantly edged closer, hope shinning in his words. ''You're not going to kill me, right?'' Madara made to look as if she was thinking about it before rolling her eyes at the big lug. Knowing his friend as well as he did, he knew that was as good as permission and he joined in on the hug fest. Izuna beckoned Hikaku over before returning to cuddling up to his sister and Todara gladly climbed in her mother's lap along with the biju and enjoyed the big and ever growing cuddle pile.

Tobirama felt kind of jealous.

00000

''So this is my little niece, is it?'' Madara nearly choked on her tea when Hashirama cooed at her daughter, slapping herself a couple of times on her chest as she tried to regain her composure. Tanima, the pervert he was, came to her 'aid' and started slapping her on the ass. Todara promptly appeared between them and punched the man into the wall.

''Good girl,'' she wheezed when she finally got her breathing back in order before glaring at her best friend. ''Excuse me?''

''Oh come on, Madara! We're best friends! I can be her honorary uncle, right?'' Madara nearly slumped over in relief at hearing that but she remained as she was. No need for anyone to get suspicious about the sharp lines of Todara's face or the white tuft of hair that were her bangs. ''You're already the honorary aunt of Tsuna-chan!''

''What?'' The startled Uchiha asked, staring with wide eyes at her best friend. Did this mean - Of course it did. Now that Madara paid attention, she could feel another new Senju chakra signature playing with two others somewhere in the village close to the forest. Hashirama had a kid?

''Tsunade! My first daughter!'' The big oaf confirmed with a grin. ''She's only four and a half years old, almost five. Your Todara is closer to six, right?''

''She _is_ six, actually.'' Madara replied absently. ''A daughter for us each, eh?'' She teased, already looking forward to their teenage years. This little Tsunade was going to be a hellion, Madara was sure of that. Hashirama's hair will all go white with stress. Yes, every man wanted a daughter but they were also the banes of their existences as their hormones struck, the rebellion making them irritable and often impossible. Madara remembered how much Tajima struggled with her. Thankfully, she knew how to deal with a miniature of herself. Todara was bound to be a challenge but she was Uchiha Madara.

Besides, if she ever became tempted, even if just a little, to throttle her, she will leave it to her clansmen to deal with her until the urge dissipates. Or to the biju. She could just imagine Shukaku going even more insane than he was already and Kurama laughing his foxy ass off. Ah, such was the relationship of siblings, even if they were not of the human variety.

Hashirama laughed in delight and Madara allowed her smirk to become a smile. She would never admit it, not even under torture, that she had missed him. Six years is a long time and when you're used to someone like Hashirama barging in on your life every day, it kind of gets boring. Speaking of life and the past six years-

''Hashirama, there is this little clan, the Namikaze, that I stayed with since my departure.'' The man stopped laughing and quited to listen to his friend. ''There are only Hisaki, his father Takahashi and his grandmother Mione, but I thought we could invite them to move into Konoha. They have practically become my family and Todara would never get over it that she can't see Hisaki every day again. They're practically siblings by now.''

The Senju beamed and looked ready to pounce and hug Madara but a discrete cough stopped him and they turned to look at Tobirama standing in the doorway of the Senju Main House with Kagami in tow. The rest of his students must have been sent home after they gave their mission reports for some rest. Kagami was just like Madara remembered him, vibrating out of his own skin beside his sensei and the Uchiha matriarch smiled at him. Taking that as an invitation - as he should; he was Todara's adopted brother first, and in name, too - he dove for his Shishou and cuddled up at her feet as though he were a very content, very spoiled cat. He beamed when she pet his hair and ignored both Todara and Izuna whining about not getting the same attention. Tanima, leaning against the back of the couch, just snickered. Hisaki was still a bit overwhelmed by everything but the biju were a familiar enough sight for him to relax with them littered all over the two Uchiha kunoichi.

''Can you vouch for them?'' The albino asked and now that she wasn't distracted by her worry for Todara or her anger at the mistaken child hunting - which had been fully explained by both sides and Madara found the whole thing utterly pathetic and would be having words with the Mizukage's son herself in the morning - there was no way she wouldn't be affected by the sound of his voice. She had missed it. It was deep and a very pleasant rumble came from him whenever he spoke. Still, it was almost dry and she knew he will be talking business first, not that she expected anything different. She wondered if he was still ashamed by what happened between them six years ago.

''They're very loyal people. For all the time I've spent with them, they have never even hinted or threatened to give away my location to others. They love me and Todara and are a friendly sort. I think they will fit right in if they come to Konoha. They already know about it, as I've been telling them stories. They long for that kind of safety and peace. They have once been a bigger clan but they had to flee their home country sometime ago. Then they just kind of died out, less children being born and all. I think they will fight for Konoha fiercely.''

Tobirama nodded, a contemplative look on his face. ''Then you should invite them to join. Konoha is open to anyone who wants peace.''

Madara sighed, running a hand through her hair. ''It was a misunderstanding. I don't blame you for it.'' The white haired man widened his eyes at the vague response and Madara wondered if he understood her double meaning. She hoped he did. She hoped they could maybe talk later about it. ''Anyway, I am sure you all have some questions?''

Kagami perked up and was, of course, the first one to ask. It was his talent, being perkier than Hashirama and twice as chatty. A miracle in of itself. No one else would have been fast enough to beat Hashirama to asking the first question. ''What are they? Do they have names? How did you find them?'' He asked, looking towards the nine beasts that were draped all over mother and daughter. Kurama snorted from where he was still acting as a shawl for Madara. Madara sent him a dry look before turning to her apprentice.

''They are biju, creatures made out of pure chakra, about a thousand or so years old. They were created by the Rikudo Sennin and then just hid from humans after his death. I found Kurama, here,'' she pointed to the orange fox, who only waved his nine tails in greeting or acknowledgment but didn't pay any further attention to the pesky humans. ''On a mission to deal with a 'terrible beast that killed humans for no reason whatsoever' in some temple made for him by the Sage himself to look over the people of these lands and instead of fighting him, I asked him nicely not to bother people anymore.''

'' _You_? Asking _nicely_? What _happened_ to you, Nee-san?'' Izuna asked, equally confused as everyone else. Madara was well known for yelling or attacking first and asking questions never. As was demonstrated not so long ago when she had attacked the village before asking why they had kidnapped her daughter.

The elder Uchiha sibling rolled her eyes. ''I was seven and a half months pregnant. I wasn't about to fight a biju heavy with child if he wasn't attacking me first. I decided to take Hashirama's approach for once and Kurama ended up being nice enough to escort me home so I don't have to worry about having to fight bandits. He stayed until Todara was born and then just decided to stay permanently. By then we had become battle partners so I figured I won't even try sending him away. Instead, I took to helping him hide from humans and those sickos from Kumo who want to make something he calls a Jinchuuriki, living vessels for biju.'' The disgust in her voice was almost palpable and all nine bests growled in agreement. ''As for their names, I am sure they can introduce themselves.''

''Do we have to?'' The raccoon looking one complained, cuddled up in Todara's arms. He was just chubby enough to resemble a teddy bear. No wonder Todara was holding hi like one. Still, for some reason, Tobirama kept out a sharp eye on the girl to make sure she remained safe with such powerful and dangerous creatures all around her.

''Don't complain, Shukaku.'' The two color haired female scolded in a perfect imitation of Madara when she scolded others and Izuna chuckled. Just like Madara, Todara reminded him so much of their own mother.

''Fine, fine.'' The Ichibi dismissed. ''I'm Shukaku.''

''I am Matabi,'' the blue cat-like Nibi said next, sounding far more pleasant than the other had.

''Isobu,'' the Sanbi, a turtle like creature that wasn't the prettiest, said next, sounding grumpy even if he really wasn't. Kurama was in truth the grumpiest of them all, although Shukaku could give him a run for his money every other day.

''I am Son Goku!'' The ape like Yonbi introduced himself next, rather pridefully, if one might note.

The Gobi looked long suffering at his antics. ''I am Kokou,'' The white horse like beast introduced herself respectfully enough, although maybe a bit timidly. Madara always thought she reminded her of Tobirama, all white and reserved, prideful but not nearly as scathing as Tobirama could be when he wanted to be.

''Saiken is my name.'' The energetic slug that was the Rokubi introduced himself next.

''Chomei.'' The Nanabi chirped. It looked like a strange rhinoceros beetle. It was also strangely hyper, almost like a child. Madara thought it adorable. She doubted many others would.

''If you have to know, I am Gyuki,'' the Hachibi finally grouched, introducing himself after many nudges from both Todara and Madara and his siblings. He was serious, prideful and disliked humans since he had lived most of his life in the now Kumogakure's territory and humans have often tried to capture him and use his powers for their own gain. However, he liked Madara and Todara well enough since they were protecting him and was very loyal to them.

''Kurama,'' the Kyuubi introduced himself last, keeping a a sharp eye on everyone at the same time, his tails flicking in what might have been an offhanded manner had Tobirama not sensed his vigilance. ''As for how my little annoying siblings found their way to Madara, they sensed I had left my centuries old habitat and just decided to see what was up.''

''We took a liking to Madara-chan and just stayed.'' Chomei chirped in again, nuzzling into the woman's shoulder. Madara would have despaired for her reputation had the people here not witnessed the awesome power these creatures held. As it was, she was a mediator between them and was damn smug about it.

''If we get to ask questions, then how did Toda-hime happen?'' Tanima asked the one question Madara had never answered. The others shut up and looked towards her expectantly but she just sent them all a narrow eyed glare.

''I slept with someone and she was conceived.''

''Yeah, but _who_?'' The silver haired man stressed and Madara smiled pleasantly at him.

''That's not anymore your business now than it has been six years ago, so do kindly fuck off.'' Tanmai sulked but knew not to push it. There were nine biju ready to tear him apart, as well as a terrifying little six year old if he were to annoy the woman too much. Izuna just looked between Madara and Todara before giving his sister a look that clearly said they will be having a talk later but let the matter drop for the time being.

''So, what have you been doing apart form raising Todara-chan, running the Uchiha Clan and helping run Konoha from afar and keeping biju safe?'' He finally asked and Madara shrugged.

''Nothing much. Went on a few missions from our old clients to bring in some cash, helped Takahashi work in the fields - the Kage Bunshin is very useful in that, by the way,'' she told the inventor of said jutsu and Tobirama inclined his head in acceptance of the compliment. ''Or raising Hisaki and often cooking for us all, me and Mione teaching Todara along the way. She's already a much better cook than you can ever hope to be, Izuna.''

''Why should I cook when I have my lovely Nee-san to do it for me?'' The younger Uchiha huffed, making as if to lie down in her lap like a content cat. All Uchiha seem to have some cat genes in them, since they definitely acted feline enough. ''Pretty, a great cook, dangerous and strong - everything I could ever want in a woman. I wonder if I will ever find my ladylove with the standards you've set for me, Nee-san.''

''You want to marry someone like Madara?'' That would be useful information for Toka, who was unexpectedly crushing on the ponytailed Uchiha. Tobirama will make sure to help her out, for a favor, of course. He, too, wanted a chance to speak with Madara alone. They had many things to talk about and he wanted to see if there was a chance for them to start over again. He never quite managed to stop thinking about her.

"Of course! Don't you know that a man is always looking for a wife who is as great as his mother?" Izuna replied haughtily. "Unfortunately for me, I have very few memories of our Okaa-san left but everyone said Madara was practically a carbon copy of her so I guess I shifted it to her."

"I do remember that one time Chichiue was cursing up a storm after a battle." Hashirama suddenly said, having an epiphany. "It was after Madara let her hair grow out during that one harsh winter. I think we were sixteen or seventeen. I can't remember."

"Seventeen," all three adult Uchiha snickered, remembering that particular battle. "Kami-sama, I remember the look on Butsuma's face!" Madara howled with laughter, holding her stomach. "I always thought he looked like he saw a ghost! It never even occurred to me why!"

"Otou-san had been cackling with laughter for _hours_ after we got home!" Izuna agreed, doing some of said cackling himself. Todara, Hisaki, Kagami and Tanima just looked confused.

"Chichiue was cursing something about the second coming of some dragoness or something. Only it was a male or the like," Tobirama said as it hit him, too. "He meant you?"

Madara just smirked. Hihaku hummed from where he was sitting in one of the two armchairs. "The resemblance between Madara-sama and Ryukyu-sama is uncanny. Even our own clansmen are sometimes unnerved. Had Todara-sama not gotten that white streak, she'd be the third coming of the Uchiha dragoness."

''And that's not only in appearances, either.'' The Clan Head said gleefully. ''Our personalities were are very similar, also, although I have a bit more explosive temper.''

''Two more Madaras?'' A startled, faint voice asked and they all turned to see Toka standing there with a report in her hand. She looked uneasy as she looked towards the Uchiha kunoichi surrounded by her beasts and family. ''That sounds fairly a lot like a nightmare to me.''

Izuna snorted while Hikaku repressed a sigh. ''To you and every Uchiha in existence. One Ryukyu-sama had been enough. One Madara-sama was _more_ than enough. I hope Todara-sama will go easy on us, at least.''

''Not likely.'' Said girl's mother revealed with a grin that suggested she knew something no one else did, which _was_ the truth. After all, it was unlikely that Todara would be a milder force in comparison to her or her mother considering just who's genes made up the other half of her genetic material. ''Are those reports regarding the Mizukage and his party?''

''Yes,'' the Senju kunoichi said as she stepped into the room and handed a despairing Hashirama the report. She never quite took off her eyes from Madara and was, as such, surprisingly enough the first to notice something strange in her outfit underneath the armor. ''What is that _thing_ you're wearing?'' She asked in dismay, drawing everyone's attention to the Uchiha Clan Head's outfit. It looked like a really ugly civilian tunic with holes in it and some dark pants that have seen better days. Madara's feet were bare save for what remained of the flipflops she had been wearing when she ran off to save her daughter, only the straps still clinging to her feet, everything else destroyed in her haste and the amount of chakra she had been using to travel faster. All in all, she didn't look like the always composed Uchiha Madara they were used to beneath that armor.

Madara scowled as they all stared. ''My disguise for my latest mission. I didn't exactly think to slow down to change outfits, deeming every second too precious for such trivialities. Todara was missing and I was ready to spill blood. I don't need my usual robes for that. Just my armor.''

Toka snorted but had to agree with her. Still, she did not like the almost hobo look the Uchiha was sporting. ''Why don't you come with me and Mito and I can help you look for an actual dress, Madara?'' A black eyebrow cocked and she glanced at her daughter. ''She can stay and get to know her uncles and brother better and see the village with them while we go to the market.''

''I've never actually worn a normal dress before, I should warn you.'' The wild haired woman siad but still stood up and ruffled her daughter's hair, then Izuna's and Kagami's and then Hikaku's and Hisaki's. She sent a warning look at Tanima, who returned it with a saucy grin. She just rolled her eyes while Todara glared death at the man.

''Don't worry. Mito has great taste and I'll make sure the dress is as maneuverable as you might want as a warrior.'' The wink she sent Tobirama had the younger Senju gulping, wondering just what his conning cousin was up to. Whatever it was, it was bound to not be good for him and his composure.

Yet something tells him he was going to throughly enjoy the results.

00000

''I don't think this is me,'' Tobirama, Todara, Izuna, Hashirama, Tsunade, Hikaku, Kagami, Hisaki and Tanima all looked up from their snacks at a local teashop when they heard that familiar voice strangely mild and quiet sounding, only for their eyes to widen and their jaws to drop. ''It's much too short and revealing. People are bleeding from their noses all over the place! And did that man just run into a pole?''

Toka's cackle didn't even reach his ears, nor did Hashirama's and Izuna's sputtering or Tsunade's and Todara's squeals. All that registered in Tobirama's brain at that moment was the rather skimpy summer dress Mito and Toka had miraculously convinced Madara to dress in. It was dark blue with red hibiscus designs and it was, indeed, the most revealing thing Madara had ever worn so far. It came to a little higher than half of her thighs and her whole collar bone was on display. There weren't even straps holding the dress up, just Madara's posture and her, ahem, breasts. Her arms were completely bare and she had no weapons on her or even the Konoha hitai-ate.

It was no wonder both men and women were having a rather interesting reaction.

Tobirama swallowed, his throat and mouth feeling much too dry.

''Kaa-chan! You look so pretty!'' Todara jumped up from whee she had sitting in between Tsunade and Izuna and ran over to her mother, throwing her arms around her waist. More than one pair of eyes watched in envy as she cuddled up with the pretty woman.

'' _This_ is your Kaa-chan?'' Tsunade asked in wonder. She had been playing with her two friends, Jiraiya and Orohcimaru, when the group had come to introduce her to the older girl, Hashirama saying they can be honorary sisters and best friends and what not. Tsunade had taken one look at the girl and decided she rather liked Todara-nee-chan. She was pretty, she was smart and she was strong. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were even intimidated by her, that is, until she introduced them all to her nine pets. Then they all just thought she was awesome. And here was her mother, who Todara insisted was even _cooler_ than her! ''Wow! She's so pretty!''

Madara seemed to forget her discomfort when her daughter hugged her and then it really completely left her mind that she was in a dress when Tsunade an up to them, staring up at her with sparkling eyes. The Uchiha chuckled and squatted down to be eye level with the younger girl and Tobirama let out a choking sound when he caught a glimpse under the short dress. It was very clear that Madara indeed did not know how to walk around in a dress. Tanima was enjoying the show a little too much while Izuna and Hikaku were trying to recover from seeing that. Hashirama had fainted from an aneurysm. Tobirama stood, walked over until he blocked the sight from peeping eyes and then turned his own gaze away. He was a gentleman, after all. His own mother had beat it into him while she had still been alive.

''Hello, you must be Tsunade.'' She spared the girl one small smile and Tsunade beamed. She nodded her head quickly and Madara chuckled. ''My name is Uchiha Madara and I believe I am your honorary aunt.''

''Really? That's awesome!'' The little girl, a blond - something that quite surprised Madara but she wasn't going to say anything lest it lead to questions about the white in Todara's own hair - child with brown eyes exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands. ''Do you play with dollies? Mama and Auntie don't, but you will play with dollies with me, right?'' If there had ever been a doubt that Tsunade was Hashirama's daughter, it was all dispelled when she did his signature puppy dog eyes. Madara looked around Tobirama to level a flat look at her best friend, ignoring Toka's snickers and Mito's quiet giggles behind her.

''I do believe your lovable father would be the best person for such games. I never played with dolls before and always much more preferred skipping stones across a river.''

Tsunade pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. ''Not fair~! Besides, Papa is really bad at that sort of thing. He get's too excited and ruins the whole play!''

''That's cruel, Tsuna-chan!'' Said father wailed pathetically and Tsunade turned around to roll her eyes at him in the way she had picked up from Tobirama.

''It's the truth, though!'' By now, Madara had stood up and walked over to sit beside her brother, Todara sitting in her lap, the biju rearranging themselves to make room for them, so Toka had a clear path to her younger cousin, a grin on her face that never bode well for anyone who it was directed at. Tobirama had very little care for it, eyes still glued to his love interest.

''So, did I do good?''

That snapped the white haired man out of it and he sent a dry look towards his cousin. ''I have little doubt Mito did most of the work.'' Said Uzumaki was now sitting beside Hashirama in Tobirama's old seat, their daughter in her lap, berating her over-excitable father. ''Still, I do believe you did a marvelous job and for that, I will share a secret with you.''

That peeked Toka's attention and so she went without protest when Tobirama gestured for her to come closer. He leaned over so he can whisper in her ear and Toka blushed a faint pink when she realized what hew as telling her and why. She sent a quick glance at Izuna, only to meet Todara's gaze when she went to look away. The girl quirked a single black eyebrow at her in a manner she had only seen her baby cousin do before and she thought it both cute and a bit unnerving. Still, the girl then looked at her uncle and then back at her before smirking and giving her a single, subtle nod. Then she looked back to the spectacle the Senju family were making of themselves and how hard it was for Tanima to stay seated in his seat on Hashirama's other side. Hikaku expertly dodged the bagel heading for his head when Tsunade's Uzumaki temper picked up and she hurled it at her father's head, only for him to duck. Hisaki was watching them all with wide eyed shock, taking comfort in Chomei and Saiken's presence in his lap. He looked overwhelmed despite the fact that he was perfectly fine with the other five biju sitting all around him, save for Kurama - who was in his customary place around Madara's shoulder - and Shukaku, who was once again being cuddled to Todara's chest like a teddy. For all his protests, the raccoon looked rather content where he was.

Toka looked back to her younger cousin and nodded. ''I will keep that in mind.'' She studied the white haired Senju before sighing and shaking her head. ''When will you talk with her?'' While everyone knew Tobirama had an interest in Madara, only Toka knew he had actual feelings for her. He had, of course, never told her what had happened between them six years ago, at least not the whole truth. He said Madara had been seducing him for a while and that he had kissed her a few times before they were interrupted. Still, no one else knew even that much and that spoke volumes of the trust they shared.

Still, Toka knew it wasn't anything it once used to be, before Madara had left. They still had no idea why the woman left in the first place but there were speculations and rumors it was because of how people have been treating her, Toka, Tobirama and Mito in particular. Tobirama had been trying to figure out where to go with their relationship after what happened and the revelation that had come from it - as well as the implications that they could make a _family_ , something he had always wanted but had thought he'd never get with Madara since he thought _she_ was a _he_ \- and he hadn't intentionally been cruel to her while Mito and Toka had shown their distrust and dislike openly. Seeing how Madara had been willing to turn her back to them, perhaps not even that had been the reason behind her departure. Toka knew Tobirama was now fully blaming himself and he hoped to make things right between him and his love interest and she wished him the best of luck, but he obviously first needed a little push to even consider talking with the Uchiha.

''Soon,'' the younger promised and she saw that he really meant that. Good, she wanted him to be happy. Toka nodded and walked over to claim the seat on Izuna's other side, smirking at the Uchiha on a way that made Izuna flush to the roots of his hair. Tobirama shook his head and walked over to their boot, only to see that the only seat that remained free was the one beside Madara. He hesitated for the briefest of moments before nodding his head resolutely and taking the seat. When Madara arched an eyebrow at him he returned it with one of his own accompanied by a smirk. Black eyes widened and Tobirama swore he saw a blush before Madara turned her head around so her hair hid her face.

That, if nothing else, gave him hope their talk might go over well. He leaned over until his lips were right beside her ear, his warm breath ghosting over the ear shell and making her shiver, which was a lot more gratifying than it should be. ''Can we meet tonight? I think there is a talk we should have that is long overdue.''

That beautiful face turned towards him again and Tobirama saw a studying look in her eyes before she dipped her head in acknowledgement. ''You can come over at around ten. By then, I will have wrestled Todara to bed. Don't be late.''

Tobirama smiled and enjoyed the red flush spreading across Madara's cheeks at the gesture. He couldn't wait until tonight.

00000

''Your chakra patterns are similar to mine,'' Tobirama nearly didn't manage to stay his hand from throwing a kunai at the little figure that had appeared behind him and spoke, startling him. He had been so distracted with thoughts of the way to start tonight's conversation that he hadn't even realized he had a visitor until Todara spoke up. Normally, he would have stopped his training as soon as he felt a child near his personal training ground that he more often than not used for his experiments. But distraction had caught him off guard and Todara could have gotten really injured or - Kmai forbid - ended up dead had he not stayed his hand at the last minute.

He whirled around to berate the little kunoichi but stopped short when he saw two Sharingan eyes studying him. There was only one tomoe in each eye and they were spinning so slowly that it told him very clearly she was still rather inexperienced in using it. Still, despite such an underdeveloped state of her Kekkei Genaki, she could use it well enough to see the patterns of his chakra. That, more than anything, spoke of her talent. That, or Madara had trained her well. Probably both. Still, her comment threw him off a little. ''Excuse me?''

''You even feel a little like me, too.'' She marveled, coming closer to her, her Sharingan red eyes curious. She even tilted her head to the side like a cat. It was disturbingly cure for someone who wore a face almost exactly like Madara's, if younger and sharper in a few places that Madara's features were more gentle. ''I know I feel like Kaa-chan the most because of our primary fire affinity and while I am talented with suiton, I don't feel like other suiton users. Yet you feel similar to me. Why is that?''

Tobirama just blinked at the girl, a little bit stunned that he hadn't noticed the same thing until it was pointed out to him. He kind of just ignored it a little, if he was honest. He was a bit more focused on Madara after not seeing her for so long. He had paid Todara only so much attention as to not be rude to her and ignore her altogether. Now that they were alone, though, and speaking one on one, Tobirama paid her his utmost attention.

She was right. She did feel a _lot_ like him. It wasn't just the water flowing right under her flames. It was there, that little part of Tobirama's signature that he could not have noticed had he not been paying attention as closely as he did now because he was so used to it. It was that part of his signature that made him a son of an Uzumaki-Hatake mother and a Senju father, the one that allowed him to use all sorts if jutsu despite his personal affinity. If he didn't know any better, he would have said Todara felt as much a _Senju_ as she did an _Uchiha_. But that couldn't be, right? He must be mistaken. There was no way Todara would be in any way related to him since she was _Madara's_ daughter. She said Madara was practically married to her father and-

She was practically married to him because she had slept with him. She had allowed him an intimacy the Uchiha as a whole only allowed their spouses. Uchiha Madara had been a _virgin_ when she let Tobirama sleep with her. If an Uchiha's first time was supposed to be only for their lifelong partner, then, could that mean ...? But she had _left_! Why would she-? She realized she was pregnant and he had been avoiding her. No one had known what had happened between them except that man that ran the public house in which they had indulged themselves and he was obviously far too fond of Madara to go around telling people what had gone on behind those closed doors. She could not claim that Todara was his without being called a liar and a whore and so she had left.

And Tobirama had been fool enough to let her.

"Todara," he whispered, falling on his knees before this strange child he could not have hoped for, quite possibly _his_ child. Many could say that Madara had slept with someone else and so he was hoping for something to be his that wasn't. But the one thing no one doubted when an Uchiha was in question it was their love and their _loyalty_ to their loved ones. Madara was all that the Uchiha stood for, love and fire and loyalty and protectiveness and _family_. If she had chosen him, Tobirama had no doubt she hadn't slept with another since that fateful night. The one who had ensured of that stood right in front of him. Dear might Sage, how had he _missed_ it, all the clues and hints as to who the father was. That was his nose, his sharp features that accented the softer ones she had inherited from Madara. That tuft of silver hair in her bangs matched his perfectly - a Hatake shade he inherited from his mother's father's side - and he only knew of Itama that had had such a perfect transaction between two hair colors, white and brown. Her bangs were the only white on her midnight black hair and the style was definitely Madara's, but it was not a gradual shift from black to silver. It was sudden and sharp and his breath hitched as he thought of how happy Itama would have been that he wasn't the only one with such strange hair. She was taller than Madara would have been for her age; he knew from seeing other Uchiha children. They were mostly of a slighter and shorter build. Her height came from _him_ \- he was only shorter than Hashirama, one of their uncles and two of their distant cousins and that was by a few centimeters. Some of her gestures were Madara's but others were _his_ , he realized. She even had parts of his personality along with Madara's. Her temper is mostly icy but when family is concerned, she becomes as fierce as her mother ever was. And she was a sensor, which one would think was to be expected with both parents being sensors but that's not how that works. It can happen but it's not exactly a rule, much like chakra nature affinities. Still, both _fire_ and _water_ when she was possibly the child of two strongest shinobi of both nature releases seemed a bit too big of a coincidence. "Did your mother ever tell you about your father?"

Todara sent him an even more curious but also wary look, yet she answered. That warmed Tobirama's heart more than he had thought possible, if he was honest. He wondered where such trust in him came from. "Yes, she told me a lot about him. He is intelligent - a genius, really - and a strong suiton ninja and sensor type. He's skilled in fuinjutsu and a very good swordsman. He's considered one of the fastest man alive, if not the fastest man alive- Oh.'' She stopped and stared, a frown on her brow, considering. The Senju's heart raced as he saw the exact same questions in her eyes as he had. Was it really possible? They were both pondering it and neither had a definite answer. Only Madara did.

''I, um,'' he tried to say something that might help but he really didn't know what he could say. Todara looked as overwhelmed as he felt and that had to be twice as bad for a child. She was only six years old, for goodness sake! How would she cope with something like this? Would she be disappointed if it ends up being true? He tried again, only to remain silent and when he was about to give it another go, Kagami burst into the clearing. Both sensors jumped, ashamed to having been so caught up in each other that they hadn't even noticed his approach and he wasn't even trying to be stealthy.

''Todara-chan, Madara-sama called you home for dinner!'' The curly haired Uchiha said with a smile, stopping short when he saw Tobirama was there was well. ''Sensei, is everything alright?''

The albino shook off his shock and stood back to his feet. ''I, yes. Yes it is.'' Kagami took one look at him and then at Todara and didn't seem all that convinced but he at least didn't pry. He nodded and waited for the young girl to come with him. When she didn't move away from the only adult present, said man turned to her with what he hoped was an encouraging and reassuring smile. ''Go on. We can talk later.'' Todara stayed by his side one moment longer before walking over to Kagami. Both kids waved at him and said their farewells but he was almost deaf to them.

He could only think of what will go down later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uchiha Clan Head**

 **Summary: A different take on the forming of Konoha when people are not aware of Uchiha Madara's greatest secret that should have really been too obvious. Hashirama's an idiot, Toka and Mito are disbelieving, the world is completely unprepared, Izuna is amused and Tobirama is lovestruck.**

''We need to talk,'' was the first thing Tobirama said to Madara when he entered her house at the agreed time, looking almost like a ghost in the black night behind him. The Uchiha district was one of the best lit places in the entire village when they actually bothered to light up the lanterns, since they were the only ones who could light up all of their lanterns in some reasonable time without exhausting themselves. That, however, did not mean they often did so, as at this time the children were confined to their homes and all those who were on guard duty already had developed at the very least the most primary form of the Sharingan so the dark of the night was nothing that could influence their duties. Anyone who deigned to pay them a visit at this time of day, though, would complain if they were a friendly and die if they were not, not being able to navigate the Compound at all. The only reason Tobirama might not be complaining was because his sensory abilities allowed him to 'see' despite the pitch blackness surrounding him.

Madara looked up from where she had reheated some of the tempura and smoked salmon she had made for dinner to meet his gaze, finding something she had not expected, a sort of nervousness in those red irises that had never been there before, not even when he requested this meeting. ''I thought that was the whole point of this endeavor?'' She cocked her head to the side in a curious manner and Tobirama kind of just froze for a moment and stared at her. She wanted to smirk but felt it was inappropriate to at the moment. Yes, she knew she looked awfully cute when she did that - Todara did, too and they were both reminded of that fact a lot more often than either mother or daughter liked to think about.

''I- yes, but that was not what I meant.'' The Senju said, running fingers through his already messy spiky hair. This was the most disheveled she had ever seen him outside of that one night they had shared together that had started this whole mess in the first place. It looked kind of good on him. And yes, Madara was aware this was her hormones and feelings and six years of repressed desires talking but it was also the truth. Senju Tobirama was one handsome man and only someone completely blind could claim otherwise.

''Ah, then what is it that you meant?'' She asked as she placed a plate in front of him and motioned for him to sit down. ''Eat. I know you well enough that you can get so caught up in your projects and experiments and paperwork that you forget all about your basest necessities.'' Something Toidara, unfortunately, did too when she got stubborn and decided that was the day she would learn this or that jutsu, master one taijutsu move or another or finish some book meant for either her studies or just the pleasure of reading. It was why Madara never took too long missions or never left her to her own devices. The Namikaze were godsend angels in that regard, looking after her the few times Madara took on a longer mission. ''We can talk while you actually put something into yourself today other than that retched coffee you insist on drinking.'' Personally, she preferred green or black tea. It had the same effect as coffee did and both teas were almost just as bitter. Why drink that brown brew when she could have her favorite teas?

''Thank you,'' the white haired man said as he followed the instructions and uttered a small 'Itadakimasu' before taking the first bite. His eyes widened and his head snapped up to stare at the smugly smiling Madara, one elbow on the table, her face leaning on the hand of that arm. ''This is delicious.'' He himself wasn't much of a tempura person - that was Hashirama's preferred food; he liked fish more - but this was really, really good. He hadn't eaten this good of a tempura since a very long time ago, when his mother used to make it for Hashirama and Kawarama, who both very much loved it. He and Itama liked fish, although Tobirama could eat fish every day for every meal and never get sick of it while Itama could only eat it once a day. He took another bite of the noodles before turning to the fish. A moan of appreciation spilled form his lips before he could stop it but he didn't even bother to be embarrassed by it. Besides, Madara seemed to be soaking up the compliments. He can live with that. ''This is really good.''

''Thank you.'' The Uchiha Clan Head said. ''I personally like inarizushi, Todara has this strange obsession with anything doing with fish. Although she does also like anything that has any sugar in it. The only non sugar food that I can make her eat are noodles and fish and the occasional onigiri. I swear that she picked that up from Izuna. He was a picky eater, too, at that age. At least she likes vegetables and fruits.''

Something in Tobirama's gut fluttered at yet another similarity but he did his best not to show it. People, however, often forget that the Uchiha don't really need the Sharingan to have some insight in someone's behavior. They were born with that insight, it was just well hidden. Madara was a prime example of such. Her temper blinded people o her intelligence and her gift of insight and just assumed she was oblivious to the world around her when it was the furthest thing form the truth.

''So, what is it that you wanted to talk about so I can at least prepare for the topic while you eat?'' She questioned with an interesting look in her eyes that told Tobirama she had noticed his earlier reaction but didn't yet quite understand it. She needed a few more clues before he could make sense to her. He paused, gathering his courage and focusing on not choking on the food he currently had in his mouth as he swallowed, throat unhealthily dry during such an important act. Once he had gathered both his courage and his wits, he lifted his eyes and looked into not onyx black ones but rather a ruby red pair of the infamous doujutsu of the Uchiha Clan. It would seem she had caught on as to where the conversation might lead and was not about to let him hide anything beneath the cold or impassive facades he liked to hide behind in public.

''Originally,'' here she arched an eyebrow at his wording, wondering what that was about and what had changed his mind. ''I wanted to talk about what happened that night, six years ago. Between us.'' Tobirama had never felt so awkward in his life as Madara studied him, her face going blank so as not to give anything away. Tobirama for the first time wished his red eyes were also a Sharingan so he could pierce through that mask and see the emotions beneath it. ''However, an occurrence this afternoon had me thinking that we might have a few more things to talk about. Mainly the consequences of that very night.''

Madara straightened up and her posture went very stiff for a long moment, her eyes never leaving him. If he had not faced her brother for as many years as he had in battle staring at those very eyes - there was this procedure that the Uchiha siblings had gone through to stop their vision from deteriorating even further through the frequent usage of the Mangekyo Sharingan and it involved them switching their eyes that allowed them both to now have perfect vision provided by the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan - he would have been far too unnerved to have the dangerous orbs fixed on him with such intensity and might have lashed out. As it were, he sat very still and waited for the woman's reaction.

Soon enough, Madara's posture went from frigid to predatory relaxation, placing both her elbows on the table top this time, intertwining her fingers together and resting her mouth there so the focus was definitely on her deadliest assets. With less than a blink, she could kill him if she wished. Tobirama had seen and heard of the Mangekyo's infamous black flames hotter than the sun itself, appropriately named Amaterasu. With the intensity of Madara's stare, maybe she was contemplating if she could activate it fast enough for his sensory skills not to pick it up and for him to use Hiraishin to escape.

When she finally spoke, her rigidness made sense. ''You found out.'' It was all that she said, those three words and yet Tobirama already felt his world shifting. That was as much of a conformation as he might need, coupled with Madara's tired wariness and her willingness to fight him on this. The Senju couldn't help but nod absentmindedly as he lowered his chopsticks and leaned back into the backrest of his chair. He felt dazed. He felt himself forming a whole new perspective of the world, shifting to fit that of a father and an unimaginable happiness spread through him.

He had a _daughter_.

 _Todara_ was his _daughter_.

His and _Madara's_. _Their's_.

''So it's really true, then?'' He asked in a faint voice, almost not seeing how Madara was bracing herself for a reaction. ''Todara is ... She's mine?''

''No.'' The raven said in a cold tone, snapping him out of the warmth that had cocooned his heart. It was too painful a return to reality, far more painful than any dreams where he was still playing with his siblings had ever been, where his mother was cording her long, delicate but strong fingers through his hair, where he could hold Madara's hand as they watched the sunset from the Hokage Mountain. ''She's not yours. Not unless you are willing to embrace all that that entails. I will not give her a father only for it to be a shitty father. She is better off imagining that she will one day find him on her own on some travel than knowing her father is a few streets away and doesn't give a damn that his child is there and needs him. Uchiha don't do things halfway, Senju. I will not let you become an emotional or mental scar on my daughter.''

Anger rose to the surface and for once Tobirama didn't bother to hide it. He felt indignant despite knowing he might have deserved such words due to how he treated Madara in the month following their coupling. ''So you would hide it from her? Hide her form me? That is better in some way, deceiving her like that?''

''Uchiha Todara is part of the Uchiha Clan, its next _heir_.'' The current Uchiha Clan Head said, voice still strangely cold. ''As Clan Head and her mother, I have a right to say what will happen to her. No Uchiha would disagree that such a blemish on a young mind should be prevented. The few Uchiha whose parents came from outside of the clan and who eventually ran away because they could not cope with the intensity of our emotions would agree that it is best to let her imagine a good father than have one that would not be worthy of the title.''

''I think we _both_ know I would never do _anything_ that could in any way negatively affect a child,'' he hissed back, their roles reversed. In the past, when they have found themselves in arguments like these, serious or trivial, it didn't matter, it had always, always been Tobirama was was the cool calm and icy rage underneath the surface with scathing comments while Madara had been the more aggressive attacker, all fire and boiling blood. Being accused that he would in any way bring harm to the only child he might ever get - because he knew his heart was very stubbornly set on Madara and he was glad for it, thank you very much - when everyone knew just how _much_ he loved children grated on his nerves more than anything anyone had ever dared say about him.

''Do we?'' The older one challenged, arching an eyebrow. Tobirama grit his teeth. ''Hn, I can't be so sure.''

''If you didn't _know_ that,'' The Senju challenged right back, not backing down. He had hoped for a more peaceful way to resolve all of their unfinished business, but let's face it: this was them we are talking about. Most of their most civilized conversations were considered bickering by normal standards. He distinctly remembered that even during sex they had been exchanging snips like innuendos. ''Then why did you assign Kagami to _me_?'' Everyone knew Kagami was Madara's apprentice and practically adopted son. Letting him learn under Tobirama was a show of trust he would have never expected and had clung to so that he could not fall in despair. He had dreamed of the day Madara would return and that that show of trust would mean he had a chance to do things right by her, tell her how he felt, what he would do for her, for them to be together, how much he loved and adored her. He didn't like how that trust was being so casually questioned by the very person who had unexpectedly extended it in the first place. ''And who ever said I wouldn't embrace all that it meant to be Todara's father? I love children and have always wanted my own, and if not from my own blood then adopted with a partner I loved. I thought my only option for having kids was to adopt since I used to think you were a man.''

Madara's jaw dropped from out of its hiding place behind her intertwined fingers and her eyes widened, the tomoe spinning in surprise. ''W-what?''

Tobirama snorted, relaxing now that the tense air was gone even though he had never noticed it developing around them. ''What, you thought I just fancied you because you were a beautiful woman? Madara, I always preferred personality and mind over something as trivial as looks. Sure, I like it when someone is aesthetically pretty, but isn't it a bit shallow to like someone just because of that if their true self doesn't match that beauty?'' He looked away for a moment, feeling his cheeks redden. He was sure the markings on his face were indistinguishable due to his blush. ''You were always all that I wanted in an ideal partner, what with your love for your family, protectiveness for your dear people and your dream, your strength, your courage, your hidden kindness and your wit when we argued. It's hard to find an engaging opponent as a genius and I always liked how you never once backed down from me, even when it was becoming clear I might win some argument. I only later noticed that you might be the most beautiful person that I have ever met and I decided to maybe try and pursue you. That night, I decided to test my boundaries and your interest and to see if we could be more than friends and co-founders and all that jazz, but I didn't want to push you, either, by using your mission against you. So I left you an out by calling you out on your mission and letting you chose to proceed. When you did, I was very happy, and not just because of the incredible sex.'' They both resembled ripe tomatoes at the mention of the sex and couldn't quite meet each other's eyes. ''I thought if you were willing to get physically intimate with me that I knew you well enough for that to mean you might give an actual relationship a chance. But then i realized you were a woman - and while that wasn't a deal breaker, it made things different and I needed to sort out my thoughts. The first being that I had just stolen the _virginity_ of Uchiha Madara.''

Said woman snorted at that, shaking her head. ''Stolen it was now. Had I not liked your advances, you would have know. You would have been painfully aware of it, I assure you.''

Tobirama dipped his head in acknowledgment of the words before returning to the topic. ''I guess I just ... stalled too long considering all the things that would change and before I gathered my courage - and _yes_ , I _am_ implying that I have acted cowardly - you left and we could never find you again. So I just resigned myself to waiting and at least apologizing to you for never being the man I should have been and making an honest woman out of you. I should have at least _talked_ to you.''

''Yes, you should have and apology accepted.'' The Uchiha matriarch said, lowering her hands and gracing him with a small twitch of her lips that was a hesitant smile. ''You can make it up to both me and Todara now. Starting with a nice meal where we can explain to her that you are her father.''

Tobirama chuckled, feeling hope rise in his chest. ''Actually, I think she very much knows already.'' At the curious - and warning, that was definitely a warning - look sent his way, he explained. ''That's why I said originally when our conversation began. Todara found me during my training today and said some things that had us both looking at each other a bit more closely and we both came to the realization of what might be the truth. I can't believe I didn't notice at first. Greatest sensor of my generation my ass.''

Madara snickered behind her hand, obviously enjoying his anger at himself and how oblivious he had been. ''Hey, at least it took you only _one day_ to figure that out. It took _years_ and me actually revealing it for the rest of you idiots to realize I was a _girl_.''

The albino sent her a dry look at that, obviously not impressed and Madara's snickers turned to genuine, quiet laughter s as not to awaken her daughter. _Their_ daughter. Tobirama really liked the sound of that, _and_ Madara's laughter, as low as it was at the moment. He anticipated with bathed breath the day she would release it fully in his presence. He really, really liked seeing her so happy and carefree.

''Still, a family meal is probably the best idea to see how she feels about this.'' The mother said after she calmed down, a warm smile on her face. Tobirama couldn't look away. ''I would rather have her opinion. Even Tajima when he was the most assholish still asked for my opinion.''

''What about your meetings with Hashirama?'' If what she said was true, then why hadn't that day been avoided? Then again, maybe she would have ended up dead had her father and brother not been there with the same plan as Butsuma had forged. Perhaps this was for the best, the way it had gone down. After all, they had peace now and even a daughter of both clans! That was more than anyone could have hoped for. Still, he was curious about what was different that day.

Madara snorted, disgusted and unimpressed. ''He worried Hashirama was trying to defile me or something and since I look so much like Kaa-san and was his last living memory of her, he was kind of overprotective of me. I was his only daughter, after all. Besides, a female clan heir? Very rare, especially since other clans usually try to kidnap said female heir's to get the upper hand against an enemy. You'd be surprised how many times someone had tried to force the Uchiha's hand by kidnapping our women and trying to force marriages on them. Only Uchihas don't marry anyone but who they love, so even if it happened that they managed to force a legal marriage on a clansmen before we could save them, it's not legally binding by clan laws and we can easily cancel out the marriage.''

''Someone tried that on you?'' He asked, reading between the lines. The humph was answer enough, yet his companion elaborated further.

''The Earth Daimyo's son wanted to marry me after a mission as his secret bodyguard when I was seventeen. I declined, of course, so they dared hire some ninja called Ginkaku and Kinkaku from the Land of Lightning, if I remember right, to capture me.''

''I take it they were not successful?''

''They managed to get me back to the capital, but by that point I had the Mangekyo and Susanoo might or might not have trashed the house of the Daimyo's son.'' The smirk on Madara's face should have sent a shiver of dread down his spine, not arousal. Then again, it was common for shinobi to find strength more attractive than mere appearance. The civilians called them an odd bunch and no shinobi denied it. Civilians were just as strange to them, anyway, all about aesthetic beauty and riches. A shinobi wouldn't know what to do with either if there was not some skill backing it up, or intelligence at the very least.

''Good to know that we probably shouldn't send you into Lightning or Earth Countries for negotiations.'' The Senju mused and was surprised when Madara chuckled.

''If anything, you _should_ send me. They're all so scared shitless of me that they just might agree to whatever treaty I bring with me.''

''Why do you say that?''

''Kinkaku and Ginkaku are infamously strong ninja. They survived an encounter with Kurama, if only barely, a few years before I fought them. Kurama told me they had some of his chakra because he had swallowed them when they tried to seal him away and they ate his meat from the inside until he spat them out, who knows how much later. The fact that I could take them both one had let everyone _more_ than soiling their pants.''

Tobirama let out a whistle, throughly impressed. ''I have chosen well.'' And yes, he _did_ enjoy the blush he received for that comment a bit too much to be healthy, that was for sure.

''You ... really are serious about this, aren't you?''

''I thought it was obvious?''

''Not really,'' the woman said while turning her gaze away. ''I honestly thought you just wanted Todara, as the heir or something. She _is_ part Senju, after all.''

"I ... never did manage to ... confess ... to certain desires of mine." The albino offered a bit haltingly. "I always wanted a family of my own and I had ... developed a certain hope that I could maybe have that with you, one day. It's the whole reason I started flirting with you in the first place, so we could maybe become something more?" Tobirama didn't even realize he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck until the small hairs there tickled his fingers and he forced himself to stop. "Could you ... consider us becoming a couple? And if you're going to say yes just for Todara's sake, then don't. I want a true relationship with you, not one you entered because you felt obliged to."

He looked away when there was silence and just waited, wondering what Madara would do next. He heard the scraping of a chair being pushed back and then shuffling of cloth before his own chair was grabbed and pushed back. He looked up, wondering if he had perhaps somehow offended the raven haired beauty enough for her to punch him when gloved hands took hold of his head and angled it upwards. His eyes widened when soft lips boldly descended on his own before fluttering close, enjoying the chaste kiss, more a brush of lips than anything else. Still, it sent flutters of pleasure through his whole body and he groaned in delight. When Madara started moving back, he snapped his arms out and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her towards him. He was surprised when she went willingly with but a giggle as a reaction. She landed on his lap, easily spreading her legs so his hips were in between her thighs and she deepened the kiss by pressing closer to him. Her hands traveled to his hair as he grabbed her hips, humming in delight as they just made out. After a few minutes spent like this, the Uchiha pulled away, cheeks flushed and lips red from the kissing, a little out of breath. Tobirama was aware that he was not much better off but he still enjoyed the beautiful sight.

"Is that a yes?" The younger asked, never taking his eyes off of her as Madara hummed and leaned forward. Red eyes shuttered when a feather like kiss was placed on his forehead.

"I thought it was obvious?" She teased, lips still brushing his pale skin and he swore he will go mad from just that simple contact. His grip on her tightened and he lifted his head until their lips were aligned, taking her mouth with his yet again. He had missed her taste, despite having sampled it only a handful of times. It was an addicting taste he had not been able to forget even though six years have passed.

''Not really,'' he answered her tease, continuing their little game with a downright seductive grin. He enjoyed the way her eyes lingered on his lips as her gaze rowed over him. ''Would you be willing to clear it up?''

The Uchiha woman threw him back an even more seductive smile as she rolled her hips into his once, making him gasp, before she stood up with the grace of a deadly feline. She took hold of his hand in both of her own and tugged, signaling for him to follow her. ''Gladly, if you are not too scarred to follow?''

Lust shot through Tobirama like a kunai to the heart and he all but ran after his beloved. He didn't care what one might say about him later because of such behavior. For now, he had the only woman he had ever loved leading him to her bedroom and he was not going to complain, far form it.

When they arrived at their destination, Madara wasted no time in pushing him towards the bed, using her surprising strength to topple them down on the soft mattress, a snicker escaping when Tobirama let out an indignant ''Ooph!'' Before he could make a sarcastic comment about the move, though, Madara made her next, sliding into his lap and pushing him down until he was spreadeagled on the bed with the Uchiha beauty straddling his hips. The Senju suddenly felt like he had swallowed his tongue, especially as Madara leaned down and nipped at his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest in a way that would drive any sane man mad. A moan escaped from his throat as skilfully hands slipped under his shirt and started heading upwards, taking the black material with it. Madara leaned back just long enough to rid him of the cloth before she leaned back down and kissed his chest. The teasing of his nibble by deft fingers had Tobirama reciprocating, grabbing gently a handful of Madara's little dress and almost tearing it in his haste to rid her of the offending garment. The dress made Madara look even more beautiful in all of her feminine glory but it was nothing but a hindrance at the moment so it had to go.

''Eager,'' the woman teased as she let herself be disrobed, enjoying the feeling of big hands sliding over her exposed flesh. She liked the way he kneaded her thighs and sensually rubbed her waist, up and down, up and down until she was grabbed and sharp hips ground into her. A delighted gasp escaped her when she felt something hard rub against her womanhood through the panties she wore and she quickly let her hands wander lower to deal with the pants. There were still far too many layers of cloth separating them for either of their liking.

''No sense in denying it.'' Tobirama said in answer, leaning up to a sitting position, lathing his mouth onto hers as he debated slicing through the panties to leave her bare save for the wrappings around her breasts. He knew she might get angry but he decided to ignore that and took out a kunai, making quick work first of the wrappings so her top was open to his ministrations to distract her while he ruined a perfectly good pair of undergarments. He held her hips with one hand and sucked on an erect nipple when she jumped at the cold feeling of a kunai by her other hip as he let the weapon easily slice through the thin material. ''I've been wanting this for a very long time.''

''We've done it once already,'' was the breathy response as long fingers slipped into silver locks. The pants had been barely shifted halfway down his thighs before he had distracted her but ti was now abandoned as Madara doubted she'd have the mental capacity to focus on it while Tobirama was fingering her entrance. She had to bite her lips pretty hard to stop all the moans from escaping her throat. It felt too good. She probably wouldn't have been this sensitive had she had any intercourse during these past six years - some nights in her early pregnancy had been _torture_ without a partner - but she was Uchiha and she would be damned if she let anyone but her chosen touch her. ''You've had a taste.''

''Hm, yes. A taste that served to drive me mad these past six years.'' Well, at least the sentiment was shared, she thought as she shuddered under his ministrations. She cried out when he suddenly bit her shoulder, ensuring there would be a hickey there come tomorrow. She was just glad he hadn't left it in a harder to hide place. She wasn't sure she wanted to be suffocated by Hashirama's overzealous hugs should he find out that they were together and that Todara was _actually_ his niece. All thoughts of her best friend's embarrassing reaction fled her thoughts, however, when Tobirama rolled his hips into hers and she felt his bulge again.

That was motivation enough for her hands to wander back down, her breathing increasing in speed as she finished her earlier task. There was a warm, wet tongue giving her earlobe enough attention to have her a squirming mess in her partner's strong embrace but Madara didn't let that distract her from stroking the straining erection. She throughly enjoyed the moan she got in return for her efforts, purring like a cat as she felt it vibrate from Tobirama's chest into her own.

''You were mad long before I gave you a taste.'' She whispered against his lips, tangling her free fingers into white hair, pressing ghost kisses against the younger man's lips. A tease, to drive him mad further, if he was complaining so much. She steeled herself for the bucking she had expected and remained in her position, not letting Tobirama turn them over. Where would the fun be in that? ''Ah, ah, ah!'' She tutted while waving a finger in front of his eyes as though he were a misbehaving child. ''None of that.''

''Can you please not torment me like this?'' That made the Uchiha Clan Head stop altogether to stare at him, startled by the request. Yes, request, not a demand. The last time they did this, he had been the assertive one, Madara spread out before him like a delicious meal he had devoured all too eagerly. But she guessed they were on even footing this time around. It would seem he had abstained as long as she had, for he had wanted no other. Just like her. Madara had to commend him for that. Even ever fateful Uchiha men had a problem abstaining that long, should it ever lead to that. Madara's aunt have always told her that it was a power women held over men, making them want so much that if they want for too long, they might go mad or into rut like common beasts. Not even the best trained male courtesans could induce such desire in a man like a woman can, especially if she was a woman they _loved_.

That thought softened up Madara's face, a loving look entering her eyes that she feared might be lost to Tobirama in his need for her at the moment. She wasn't the best socially apt person and she wasn't sure she could properly convey her emotions to another person, especially one almost as bad as she was. She and Tobirama truly will make quite the socially awkward pair. Still, she wouldn't want anyone else.

Due to this revelation and her own frustrations, Madara didn't dwindle any longer and grabbed her lover's member, positioned it where it should be and slowly sank down until Tobirama bottomed out. Both of them gasped at the feeling of being united like this again and Madara leaned her forehead against his, trying to gather her wits from where they had been scattered to the winds as soon as he sank into her fully. She enjoyed the fluttering kisses he placed all over her face in an almost too soft glide of lips against her flushed skin. And he looked utterly wrecked, something that greatly appealed to Madara's pride.

She set a slow, sensual pace, rolling and grinding her hips, the delicious pressure between her legs making her moan. Tobirama caressed her thighs as she moved, uttering praises as he bucked his hips up to match her, drawing moans and gasps from them both as they moved in that ancient, instinctual dance of love and life. They were not nearly as frantic as they were the first time, instead taking their time to properly learn each other's bodies, likes and dislikes and all of their scars and weak spots. It was a gentle meeting of lovers, not just a quick fuck and that only turned them on more. This was what proved to the other that maybe they could have more, more than just quick encounters to sate their mutual needs.

As their peak came closer, though, their pace increased as well but it never lost that affectionate edge that had them clinging to each other as they chased that pleasurable release just out of reach. Tobirama reached with one hand towards Madara's, entwining their fingers and drawing her body flush against his as he got close. Madara reciprocated by slotting their mouths together as though they were puzzle pieces, meant to fit each other perfectly, and rode him quicker, harder, clinging to his bicep for leverage as she finally brought them over the edge, white flashing in front of both of their eyes before they finally fell still. They never let go of each other, even as Tobirama gently pulled out and laid down with Madara on his chest. Despite them both being active duty shinobi, trained to last hours and maybe even days of battle, they were still panting from their activities, legs entwined and their hands still gripping each other, as though fearful if they let go, it would all be revealed to be nothing more but a beautiful, wistful dream that could never be.

Tobirama sighed in content, bringing one hand up to card his fingers through the messy mane of midnight black hair that belonged to his beloved, enjoying the feeling of those spiky-looking but incredibly soft strands sliding through his fingers. He felt honored to be allowed to touch this woman's beloved hair, as he knew only her closest family members could get away with it without an attempt at strangulation, stabbing or burning on Madara's part. She really did have a prickly personality, he though with both fondness and exasperation, all of it somehow mixed in with affectionate adoration. Dear Sage, what he wouldn't do to make Madara happy!

He wasn't even aware he was falling asleep until it finally registered that there was a pleasant humming sound reaching his ears before his world went blissfully dark.

00000

"Tanima, you should seriously stop messing with Todara," Tobirama said with a reproaching tone and a slight scowl three weeks later as he, Todara, Kagami, Tanima and Tsunade helped Hisaki and his small clan move into the house Hashirama had built for them in Konoha. They had been at it for two hours, unsealing the blond family's possessions and placing them around the house, as per Madara's request. Hisaki's father tried to reassure her that no help was needed, as they weren't exactly a wealthy or big clan like hers, but the Uchiha matriarch would hear none of it and so here they were now, unpacking. The Senju still couldn't believe he, too, had been roped into this but he figured he ought to be in her good graces considering what question he wanted to pop.

He couldn't believe that it had been three blissful weeks since Madara's unexpected return with an even more surprising companion. In those three weeks, Tobirama swore he had seen a glimpse of heaven, starting from the moment he had woken up to Madara in his arms, that promised family lunch they had that very same day with Todara and continuing on when he _finally_ had some help in dealing with Hashirama at work. Goodness sake, he had _missed_ Madara's ability to make Hashirama focus on his work! His Anija never dared piss off his best friend as they all knew she _was_ petty enough to give him the silent treatment like you would a five year old. Hashirama was unable to withstand it from _Madara_ of all people and she was _completely immune_ to his sulking and pouting. If you wanted something done on time, you had two options: take it up to Tobirama and wait for it to be done an hour before the deadline while Tobirama scolds his brother and Hashirama returns from his sulking due to get scolded by his baby brother or risk her ire and take it up with Madara and have it done within the hour. More than one person despaired when they realized they no longer have that option six years ago, only to celebrate Madara's return three weeks ago.

There had been a cake.

Tobirama himself had paid for it.

Hashirama had just been glad to have his friend back.

In those three weeks, Tobirama had taken his promise to heart and had spent as much time as he could with his lover and their daughter, resulting in him falling in love with Madara all over again and becoming completely besotted with the girl he had had a part in creating. Todara had taken the news in stride and had accepted Tobirama with arms wide open. She said she had had a suspicion it was him _long_ before she met him, due to how much her Kaa-chan talked about him, which had caused pride and affection to rise in the Senju, especially since Madara had went beat red as soon as the words were out of her daughter's mouth. Both father and daughter had decided that they will need to team up against Madara more often than not to get by every day, but Madara still reigned supreme and it was clear who wore the pants in that household, as the biju _always_ took Madara's side. They had agreed to get Izuna on their side, too, as soon as they actually tell anyone that Tobirama was Todara's father and maybe try to bribe Kagami, too, but the boy was not leaving Madara's side quite yet.

With Hikaku, they already knew it was pointless, as the cousin had suffered enough under Izuna the past six years. He, more than anyone, could not stand the tensions between Izuna and Toka, especially since he had to follow the Uchiha Heir around all the time as his bodyguard.

It took the village a week or so to get used to not only Madara's return and the fact that the Uchiha Clan now had one more Main House member, but also to the biju that often followed either mother or daughter around like lost puppies. You rarely saw Madara without Kurama slung around her shoulders or at least walking beside her, the size of a horse, and at least two more biju went after them, varying from day to day. Todara also seemed to drag around at the very least three with her all the time, mostly Shukaku and Chomei. When Son Goku trailed after Madara to a council meeting, he sneered and flared at anyone who even looked ready to argue a good point just for the sake of arguing it. Things went a lot more smoothly if Matatabi was there to manage him. Saiken and Isobu no one had a problem with, as they were the nicest of the lot, Kokuo stayed mostly silent when outside of Madara's house but in contrast, Gyuki was loud enough that people flinched away from him when he talked. Still, they all feared Kurama the most, the Kyuubi being the most powerful of the nine and also the most fiery and argumentative, a lot like Madara in that regard. It was now a nightmare when Tobirama and Madara eventually ended up in one of their bickering matches regarding this matter or that. Hashirama always looked ready to cry and half of the council were ready to tear their hair out. Toka and Izuna had bonded well over their cackling at everyone's misery and Tobirama and Madara ...

Well, let's just say that the make up sex was amazing and well worth it.

What really surprised Tobirama was that no one had realized there was a large difference between their past relationship and their current one. Yes, they still snapped at each other, but there were a lot more meaningful glances the other's way when they were exchanging similar opinions on some matter. They didn't even argue as often as they used to! Surely someone would have noticed if their bickering lessened? But no, no they did not. They were as oblivious to it as Hashirama had been that his best friend was actually a girl. Tobirama wondered if they were really surrounded by so many idiots. Not even the Nara seemed to have gotten it.

Then again, most of the male population of the village was still busy staring at Madara every time she was in presence. She had stopped wearing her armor every day, a habit she had picked up from living with the Namikazes in a small civilian village where such behavior would have caused panic. Tobirama would have been annoyed had he not been appreciating the results of this new habit himself. The only thing that annoyed him was that at least he was allowed to look while the others ... He felt no remorse when Todara eventually got fed up with them and started using both fire and water to chase them away. He only helped Madara scold her when she got the biju involved, too, and it was only just affirming grunts to whatever reprimands Madara made. He knew his lover was well aware that he didn't much mind Todara's approach to the matter, if her glare was anything to judge by, but she had not called him out on his jealousy yet so he wasn't going to bring it up himself, either.

That should have been clue enough that their relationship had changed. That and Tobirama spending every free moment with the two Uchiha ladies of the Main House, but people had written that off as catching up with the work Madara had not been doing in the village but rather sending from a distance and him also taking Todara up as one of his students, which sounded like a logical enough conclusion seeing as she was both a sensor and a very powerful suiton user even if it was only her secondary affinity. They saw them training together once and had simply assumed. Neither one of them corrected them on it and it stayed as it was. It was none of their business what father and daughter did to pass their time, anyway.

The amount of time he spent with both females made him feel like he had made up for at least a fraction of the lost time and he was happy, unimaginably so, for that, yet he knew he could spend his whole life with them and never feel like there was nothing new to learn about them. A side effect of being an Uchiha, he guessed, as they were all just so baffling day in and day out. He loved them both just the way they are.

Which was why he was a bit nervous about the decision he was making. He had not informed anyone about Todara being his daughter or the fact that he wanted to ask Madara a very important question today, whenever he got the chance to speak with the woman. Not even their closest family members knew who Todara's father was. Maybe Hikaku and Mito were beginning to suspect but Izuna and Toka were a bit too focused on each other these days and Hashirama was his oblivious self. Maybe it was only a matter of time or maybe it will take them actually spelling it out to them, but that didn't matter. He had more worries in the form of Madara's answer. He didn't even care what his own Elders or the Uchiha Elders might say. He knew the Uchiha Elders won't make a fuss after Madara tells them who he was to both her and Todara but the Senju Elders will have some not so nice things to say and he would rather not be tempted to wring their necks.

He can only bless the gods for making Todara so open with information regarding her Kaa-chan when she had just arrived in Konoha and revealed the most ancient of Uchiha traditions regarding them sleeping only with those who they plan to marry and spend the rest of their lives with and marrying only out of love. He had not known that, he would not have been nearly as confident that this will go okay as he was now and yet he was still nervous. Uchiha don't ask like this; he knew, he had asked Kagami and Izuna both very subtly. But the gesture was very important for a Senju and he hopes Madara will accept it.

''It's not healthy, Tanima-kun,'' Kagami said with a chuckle, carrying around a box of silverware and plates to find their rightful places while Minoe directed him from her rocking chair. She was a small, polite woman whose hair still showed signs of that signature blond that seemed to define the Namikaze Clan, despite being eighty. Takahashi was arranging some charms that resembled dream catchers around the house, something he had explained to be a tradition for their wind natured family and that it helped sooth their chakra while keeping evil spirits and foul wishes away from their home. He had noticed Madara had one beautiful charm in her own kitchen, looking as though it had been forged out of fire itself with its reds, yellows, oranges, purples, blues, whites and even greens. ''I see how much she is like Madara-sama and you better hope her reach is not as long as Shishou's or else you'll be dead before you register she's making hand seals.''

''Kami forbid if she actually uses fuinjutsu to shut you up forever. You won't be able to breathe and you'll die in minutes!'' Hisaki added, wide eyed, still not used to how very aggressive the Uchiha can be despite living six years with two. Learning there was an entire clan like them had shaken him up a bit, as he was a mild-mannered boy, gentle spoken and a bit on the quiet side.

Todara snorted, disgusted with her older friend's behavior. ''He'll die faster from not talking at all than from a lack of air.''

"Hey! You're all being so unfair to me!" The whine the man produced was far too close to Hashirama's for any of the Konoha shinobi's comfort. Tobirama even snorted at the resemblance to his brother. Rare few could match his whining. "Besides, it's only a matter of time until Dara-chan gives in and goes on a date with me."

It was Kagami who snorted in disgust this time around. "Unlikely. Uchihas don't change life partners ease, even when one dies. It takes years and a life changing experience for an Uchiha to consider a new lover."

"Besides," Minoe croaked from her rocking chair, giving Tsunade a few books to arrange on the shelf a few feet away. "Madara-Joo is absolutely in love with Toda-chan's father. Madara-Joo won't be taking another lover for the rest of her life." Tobirama felt his heart skip a beat and he refrained from either crying out in joy or from puffing his chest up in pride to have had earned Madara's affections like that. That was a good boot to his confidence levels regarding his certain question.

"I don't think she'll appreciate us talking about her affairs behind her back, you guys," Takahashi called from the kitchen, arranging the cupboards there. "Joo-sama can hold one hell of a grudge."

"Why do you call auntie Madara a queen?" Tsunade asked the one question half of the village had been wondering upon hearing how Hisaki called the woman who had raised him and his family since they first arrived. No one else really dared ask, Tobirama found it a bit offensive since Madara might as well be a _goddess_ in his eyes - yes, he was _that_ lovestruck, if anyone is asking - and the Uchiha Clan simply approved. "I mean, she _is_ all pretty and commanding, but I still want to know."

"Dara-chan protected our little village for six years." Tanima responded almost immediately. "Yes, she is pretty - _very_ much so! - and she _is_ commanding, but we call her Joo-sama because we respect her and for her strength. Yes, the ninja world has declared that idiotic father of yours as a _God_ of Shinobi," there was obvious derision in his voice as he said Hashirama's title and the younger Senju brother arched an eyebrow at the strange behavior. He'll have to keep an eye no him. He sounds envious. "But Dara-chan is obviously the _Goddess_ of Shinobi. But since no one wants to call her that and she would prefer not to be called that, either, we settled for Joo-sama. Well, except for me. I call her Dara-chan!"

"Which she _hates_ ," Todara countered, a glare on her face. "She doesn't let even _Uncle Izuna_ call her something like that."

"Even _Hashirama_ knows not to call her that." Tobirama agreed and the two exchanged secretive smirks. "And he's the only one who can beat her."

"Not anymore~!" Chomei chirped from where she was keeping Minoe company. The old woman was as at ease with the biju as the two Uchiha kunoichi were. The entire Namikaze family and even Tanima were, too. Tobirama was still only getting used to their oppressive presences constantly invading his senses. At least he was not uneasy around them like the rest of the villagers.

Minoe chuckled and nodded in agreement. ''Not with these cute creatures on her side.'' She pet Chomei for emphasis.

''These cute _deadly_ creatures.'' Madara's voice came from behind them and Todara immediately put down whatever it was she was holding to bolt towards her mother, an excited laugh escaping her lips. Madara scooped her child up with a chuckle of her own, spinning her around in a circle before cuddling her like any mother would. More than one person was jealous of her. "Creatures that can grow bigger than the Hokage Mountain and can level actual mountains with just their tails."

"Not that we do," Shukaku said grumpily, coming to cuddle up to Madara, too. It was quite surprising that such deadly beings could be so cuddly and friendly. They really did act like animals out of a petting zoo where Madara and Todara were concerned.

"Not that _you_ can," Kurama teased, jumping down from her shoulder and sauntered over to the couch, lounging there as though he belonged there. "I, on the other hand, _can_."

"Oh by the mother of chakra, not _this_ shit again." Matatabi groaned while Gyuki laughed.

Madara laughed at them before shaking her head in amusement. "You guys are ridiculous." She said it with no lack of fondness in her tone, ruffling Todara's hair and depositing Shukaku on her head. She looked towards Tobirama pointedly and he couldn't help but feel his breathing hitch. He had noticed it in the past few days but Madara looked especially beautiful today. There was something like a certain glow around her that made her amazing beauty stand out even more. He couldn't tell what it was, exactly, but it made her even more lovely than she usually was and he fell in love with her over and over again each and every day, several times a day. He just felt enamored with her whenever he saw her. "Can I speak with Tobirama in private for a moment or do you need him?"

"It's fine," Takahashi dismissed with a wave of his hand and a small smile. Madara nodded at them in a sort of farewell before she walked out of the small house again, fully expecting Tobirama to follow her out. The Senju did after bowing to the small family and ruffling Kagami's and Todara's hair on the way out. Kurama stopped the other biju from following after them, seeming to know what they were going to talk about. The albino wondered what it was all about but he didn't question the woman when he caught up to her and she lead them to the little bench on the porch.

"I suggest you sit down. I don't know how you will react to these news." A white eyebrow arched but at her pointed silence he did as he was bid and sat down, waiting for her to continue. She graced him with a thankful and slightly strained smile as she came to stand in front of him, taking his face in a gloved hand and caressing his cheek with her thumb. Tobirama leaned into the affectionate gesture, enjoying it throughly. He could stay here for the rest of his life, with Madara's eyes looking at him so lovingly and he'd die happy.

"You can tell me anything and I promise not to overreact." He swore, lifting one of his own hands to tug off the glove so he can feel her sightly calloused fingers on his skin. Madara more often than not fought with her gloves on so her hands were still pretty soft. It felt heavenly.

She chuckled, warm and affectionate. "I'm not sure anyone can _not_ overreact to these type of news." Before he could question her or think up a smart comeback, she lifted her other hand and stepped closer, holding his head with both hands and guiding it to her stomach. He went to question her when something spiked in his sensory abilities as soon as his forehead touched her stomach. Her chakra signature felt ... different. It was such a small difference that he would not have noticed it had he not been touching her. This change in her signature ... it almost felt like _another_ chakra signature beside her own.

"Wha?"

"I sensed it the first time around when I was only two weeks along," the Uchiha said, petting his head as though he were a child in need or comfort and affection. "I realized what it was when I was three weeks along. It now feels just like when Todara was coming. The last time, I left before it became obvious to other sensors but I thought you should know this time around. You'd probably have noticed it in a week's time, anyway. I _wanted_ you to know. I thought we could maybe ... start a real family."

Red eyes were huge as he got out of his seat and sank to his knees before Madara, a hand reaching up to gently rub the flat stomach that will eventually grow as the weeks pass. "You're ... pregnant?" He was sure there were stars in his eyes as soon as he received a nod. He might have startled Madara when he buried his face in her stomach and hugged her around the waist so suddenly before letting go and pushing her back and around gently until it was she who was sitting down. "That's wonderful!" He told her with the largest, silliest grin forming on his face. He didn't remember ever grinning this widely in his life. Another child, like Todara? One he could watch from birth, love and care for every day? He was thrilled, he was so impossibly happy he feared this had all been just a dream, these last few weeks, that Madara had never returned and that they had no daughter let alone were they expecting a second kid! If it _was_ a dream, he hoped he never woke up. "That's _fantastic_!" He surged up a little so he can kiss her, enjoying her giggle. He'd never heard her giggle before. It was cute.

"I'm so glad you're pleased." She told him, carding her fingers through his messy hair again.

"Of course I'm pleased! I'm _happy_!" He told her exuberantly. He for a second wondered if he looked like Hashirama as he grinned like this. He didn't really care. "This is _perfect_! It gives me even more reason to do this!" He didn't see how confused Madara was as he pulled away a little, rummaging through his weapons pouch. He smiled even wider and he was aware his face was red when he found what he was looking for. He out the pouch away and presented his find to Madara, who let out a delighted little gasp. He took hold of her hand and placed a kiss on it while opening the velvet little black box with his other hand, revealing a simple but charming white gold ring with a ruby and a sapphire. He locked his eyes onto Madara's startled Sharingan ones and smiled lovingly up at her. "I already wanted to do this since you came back but I figured we should get used to each other in both our old and this new capacity before I asked for your hand in marriage. I hope I am not presuming too much when I dare ask you to marry me. I love you and i adore our little Todara and I am prepared to get hassled by your biju every day for the rest of my life if you would only say yes. I promise to never be so cowardly as to not say anything like I did six years ago. You are my _goddess_ , Madara. You might have only one follower but I promise to worship you more than a million other followers could. Would you make me the happiest man alive by marr-"

He was cut off by an overenthusiastic kiss that he had no complaints about as he now had an armful of beautiful Uchiha. He ignored the cheering from Todara, Kagami, Tsunade, the Namikazes and the biju as well as the startled sputtering from both of their respective brothers and cousins, the demands of _when_ and _how_ going right over his head. He couldn't care less. What did they matter? All that mattered was Madara in his arms, his daughter and adopted soon to be son a few feet away and the still yet to be born babe his beloved soon to be wife - or already legitimate wife, by Uchiha traditions - was carrying.

00000

 _9 months later ..._

"Tobirama," said man's sister in law called out gently, a happy and elated smile on her face as she entered the waiting room. Tobirama's head and everyone else's snapped up at her approach and they stared at the red haired Uzumaki, silently demanding that Mito reveal the news. The white haired Senju looked ready to start bitting at his nails in a nervous gesture he had never had before. The biju - save Kurama, who _refused_ to leave Madara's side even after even Tobirama was kicked out of her room - were all chewing on one of their tails each, except Shukaku who was chewing his tail and one of Matatabi's, much to the Nibi's displeasure. Hashirama had actually managed to walk a circular hole in the floor and Tsunade, Todara and Kagami were vibrating with excitement. Toka, three months pregnant with her and Izuna's twins, looked ready to snap at Mito to get it over with already while Izuna's hair was messier than anyone had ever seen it before. Hikaku was _fidgeting_. At least Mito had remained coolheaded, as had the Uchiha Clan Head despite her water having broken during an important meeting with the Kirigakure delegation. She was a kunoichi through and through.

Outside of the hospital, the entirety of the Uchiha Clan and a good number of Senju were waiting for an update of a new heir while there were a few bitter Senjus waiting to see if birth had managed to do what no amount of jutsu and weapons could and take down the Uchiha Clan Head. Many villagers had also gathered to hear the newest gossip and Tobirama had been ready to chase them all away with how frazzled he had become when he realized it was time for the baby to come. It was the first time anyone other than Madara had seen him lose his composure so completely.

"Are they both okay?" The father asked, jumping to his feet jerkily. It had been a fast labor, Madara being a naturally strong woman with a high pain tolerance so that she had not uttered a sound and the baby had taken after both mother and father and had sped into the world in a matter of two hours as opposed to some lengthier labors.

Mito couldn't help but smile wider as she fully stepped into the room, revealing a little bundle in her arms. "Madara is just fine, if a bit tired. We're cleaning her up a bit now - she had demanded to hold the little one before we could clean him up, some Uchiha tradition or something." She offered before directing her dark eyes to the slumbering babe. "Your son ... Well, you can see for yourself."

Tobirama all but teleported to her side, shaky hands reaching for the tiny boy that was his and Madara's second child. It was already clear that he, too, looked more like his mother although that could change as he grew and when puberty hit. For now, he had a chubby, round face and large Uchiha-black eyes, midnight black hair - and _lots_ of it - with a tuft at the top of his head the same silver as Tobirama's hair and Todara's bangs. "He's beautiful." The proud father breathed in awe, smiling when his son gripped the offered finger in a strong hold. "Did she name him?"

Mito nodded and ruffled Tsunade's hair as she begged to meet her younger cousin. "Meet Uchiha-Senju Todama."

"Todama?" The younger Senju brother asked in confusion, ignoring how Hashirama had fainted as though _he_ was the father, the over-excitable idiot.

The redhead grinned. "She thought it a good joke to name him after both of you and your daughter, but she wanted to carry on the Senju naming traditions by adding the 'ma' at the end of his name. Maybe your next one can be Matobi or Tobima or something." She was definitely enjoying this, a bit too much.

"She can't be serious." Toka laughed, knowing full well the Uchiha was. Izuna didn't care much, too busy cooing at his little nephew. Kagami had Todara on his shoulders and both were making funny faces as their youngest brother. Todama just gurgled happily.

"Senju-sama," a nurse called out and Tobirama looked up to see her smiling nervously at him. "Your wife is asking for you and your children."

"Go on," Hikaku urged him while trying to fan Hashirama back to consciousness with little success. "And don't drop my nephew, Senju."

Tobirama would have ran or Hiraishined to Madara's side if only he didn't fear it might be bad for his newborn son, who was now falling asleep against his chest as Todara and Kagami ran after him excitedly. When they entered her room, Madara looked exhausted yet happy and content as she watched her approaching family with warmth in her eyes. She never looked more beautiful to him than she did now, despite how sweaty she still was from bringing their second child into the world. Tobirama sat down beside her on the bed and put Todama in his wife's arms, kissing her forehead affectionately while Kagami and Todara found spots on the hospital beds for themselves, too.

The Uchiha Clan Head was content to spend the next hour or so cooing with her family at their youngest member, leaning on her beloved husband's shoulder and watching over all her dear ones as they slowly filed in. She could have never thought that her friendship with that dorky boy she met by the river could bring her such peace and happiness after a lifetime of hardships and she had never been so glad to have taken Hashirama's hand that fateful day.

Her life as it was now was just perfect.

OWARI


End file.
